Una Segunda Oportunidad
by marian00b
Summary: aun si te volviera a conocer, me enamoraria otra vez de ti ...si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad para hacer un amor realidad que pasaria¿? 100 s&s pliz leanlo...
1. Chapter 1

"Una Segunda Oportunidad"

**Prologo**

_**Posiblemente la creencia en la reencarnación comenzó al querer aplicar al ser humano el ciclo que observaban en la naturaleza: El sol y la luna aparecen y desaparecen. Igualmente las temporadas, el follaje, las flores y tantas otras cosas en la naturaleza tienen un ciclo. Así pensaron que el ser humano moría pero regresaba otra vez al mundo.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"¿Me llamo padre?" – pregunto una joven delgada, con cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

"si hija necesito informarte algo …. El hijo de uno de los mas poderosos terratenientes me ha pedido tu mano y…""- respondio un hombre maduro con ojos y cabello castaños, su mirada era la de un hombre sabio pero bondadoso.

"¿acaso estoy comprometida?" – dijo la joven, su voz denotaba tranquilidad, pero sus ojos decian todo lo contrario estaba muy inquieta, ella ya amaba a alguien en ese momento y para toda la vida…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la Edad Antigua existía un reino, el reino Miyojin, su emperador, Fujitaka Miyojin era uno de los mas poderosos, inteligentes pero sobre todo era bondadoso.

El tenia una hija llamada Sakura Miyojin, ella tenia 19 años de edad , era muy bella, inteligente, amable, paso los 19 años de su vida siguiendo instrucciones como buena princesa y aunque tenia muchas cosas materiales, el amor de su padre y sus amistades mas queridas, sus ojos, unas hermosas esmeraldas, tenian un brillo escondido , este era opacado por una tristeza inmensa ya que a pesar de todo ella no era feliz.

Según las reglas que los ancianos del consejo del reino estipulaban, la princesa tenia que tomar por esposo a un joven que los ancianos escogieran, y al parecer ese momento habia llegado, los ancianos le pidieron al hijo de uno de los mas ricos y poderosos terratenientes que pidiera la mano de la princesa en ese momento, el habia sido enseñado desde muy chico todo lo necesario para poder algun dia convertirse en emperador.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"yo lo siento mucho hija pero asi debe ser, mañana se celebrara el banquete donde sera anunciado tu compromiso..." – declaro el emperador decidido pero triste por su hija.

"si…. ¿Me puedo retirar padre?" – dijo mostrando una gran firmeza pero no sus sentimientos.

"si es todo lo que tenia que decirte" – con esto la joven camino hasta la puerta – " lo siento mucho hija… en verdad lo siento"

"no te preocupes padre se que es mi deber" – con esto desaparecio por el pasillo del palacio _'ademas ya no puedo hacer nada'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura tenia a su familia, amigos, vivia en un palacio, todos decian que tenia todo lo que podia desear, todo lo que cualquiera podria anhelar, pero ella no se sentia asi, es cierto era muy afortunada tenia muchas cosas, sin embargo sentia que le hacia falta algo, se sentia vacia, pero ¿Por qué?

Pero un dia, uno tan ordinario como todos según ella, paso algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre, algo que la haria sentirse diferente, algo que la llenaria por completo. Ese dia lo conocio a el.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

N/A: HOLA ESTE CAPITULO ES UNA PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCION LA VERDAD ME EMOCIONA MUXO ESCRIBIRLA, NO LO HAGO CON FINES DE LUCRO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO SOLO ESPERO QUE LOS LECTORES DISFRUTEN ESTA HISTORIA CUANDO LA LEAN ASI COMO YO DISFRUTARE ESCRIBIENDOLA.

CIAO,

MARIAN


	2. Chapter 2

"**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD"**

Aclaraciones:

"están hablando" –

'_Están pensando'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cambio de escena

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capitulo 1**

Una brisa suave recorría cada uno de los rincones del palacio, esta fue la que despertó a la dulce muchacha de su profundo sueño.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeralda para encontrarse con esa habitación que había sido testigo de la tristeza que la invadía en su vida , de ese algo que le faltaba, pero ¿Qué seria? Ella aun no lo sabia, avanzo hasta llegar a la ventana.

'_un hermoso día pero no importa que tan bonito sea¿ porque no me siento feliz?'_

El sonido de alguien que toco la puerta la saco de su ensimismamiento

"Adelante" – dijo Sakura volteando hacia la puerta.

Una de las sirvientas abrió la puerta, hizo una pequeña reverencia al encontrarse con los ojos de su princesa y dijo – "buenos días princesa su padre la espera para desayunar"

"si, gracias, dile que en un momento bajare por favor"

"si por supuesto princesa, y si no se le ofrece nada me retiro" – Sakura asintió viendo salir a la sirvienta y cerrar la puerta, volteo a la ventana para grabarse en su mente aquel hermoso paisaje del cual sentía no formaba parte.

Bajo y desayuno con su padre, su madre había fallecido 1 año antes a causa de una enfermedad de la cual nunca supieron que la causo.

Después de desayunar con su padre, el se retiro a una muy importante reunión con los ancianos del consejo del reino, dejando a Sakura sola.

Por lo tanto Sakura fue a caminar un rato.

Se dirigió al bosque, un bosque fuera de lo común para cualquiera, camino por un tiempo entre árboles hasta llegar a una cueva, su entrada estaba escondida entre varias ramas de uno de los tantos árboles, al entrar lo único que se podía ver era una eterna oscuridad. Y aunque esto en verdad le aterraba, aquel miedo en verdad valía la pena para encontrarse con lo que había al final de la cueva, después de varios minutos vislumbro una luz que alumbraba el resto del camino y finalmente cuando salio de la cueva, justo enfrente de ella se encontraba el mas hermoso paisaje, era como un pequeño bosque de árboles de cerezo, y en medio de el una cascada caía en el enorme lago cristalino, ese lugar lo había descubierto desde pequeña cuando tan solo era una niña, y desde el primer momento en que lo vio quedo cautivada por la belleza del lugar.

Ahí permaneció casi medio día, en ese lugar el tiempo no existía, la suave brisa que corría, el sonido del agua al caer, el aroma a cerezos, era perfecto.

De pronto escucho un ruido, alguien o algo piso una rama, volteo para ver a un animalito salvaje talvez, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un joven de talvez unos 20 años parado enfrente de ella, su cabello color chocolate y sus ojos marrón.

"¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?" – pregunto una espantada Sakura, desde siempre había ido a ese lugar y jamás se encontró a nadie.

"lo siento señorita, no fue mi intención asustarla" – dijo el joven acercándose a la princesa – "iba de paso y pues creí ver una cueva, entre y me encontré con esto, el paisaje era muy hermoso así que me quede un rato aquí, pero entonces la vi a usted y, yo lo siento pero en verdad es usted muy hermosa"

Sakura se quedo muda, su corazón comenzó a latir mas y mas fuerte, sentía que en cualquier momento se le podría salir, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al ver la proximidad de aquel muchacho con respecto a ella, al sentir sus ojos marrón viéndola tan profundamente, no podía emitir algún sonido o palabra, ¿Qué ocurría?

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita? " – dijo el joven viéndola confundido – "¿la puedo ayudar en algo?

"no… yo lo siento" – fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio antes de salir corriendo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"¿En que piensa mi señor?" – pregunto un hombre ya entrado en edad, con cabello gris y facciones que dejaban ver a un rostro amable.

"Esta tarde conocí a un ángel Wein, a un verdadero ángel" – respondió el joven de ojos marrón.

"Disculpe mi señor ¿a que se refiere?" – contesto un poco confundido al joven que por muchos años había ayudado y también podría decirse a quien prácticamente había ayudado a criar.

"Esta tarde conocí a una joven, y aunque he conocido a varias personas, ella era tan diferente, su belleza me cautivo y sus ojos, son mas hermosos que las mismas esmeraldas, era un sueño"

"y disculpe, ¿podría preguntar donde conoció a esta chica?"

"en un bosque en el reino Miyojin " – declaro el joven saliendo de su ensimismamiento – "fui a ver con quien nos enfrentamos"

"pero mi señor no debió haber ido eso pudo ser muy peligroso y mas para usted recuerde que es el príncipe del reino Ikari"

"si lo se, no te preocupes Wein, ….yo lo se"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0

' _¿Quién seria el? No parecía del reino pero no entiendo porque me sentí así no entiendo q paso'_

"Hija ¿ocurre algo? Pareciera que te encuentras en otro mundo, acaso ¿no me has escuchado?" – pregunto el padre de la joven curioso por su actitud.

"Lo siento padre, perdón ¿que me decías?"

"Ayer me dijeron que saliste ¿a donde fuiste?"

"Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco así que salí a caminar por los jardines del palacio" – mintió la muchacha, ella le tenia mucha confianza a su padre y no es que le gustara mentirle pero aquel pequeño bosque era su secreto, de ella y antiguamente de su madre.

"Esta bien pero hija te voy a pedir que si quieres salir a algún otro lugar te acompañe Hiko, mi guardia y mi mano derecha"

"Pero padre no entiendo porque necesitaría a tu guardia, soy la princesa y todos lo saben además este es un reino muy tranquilo"

"Sakura ayer hable con el consejo de ancianos como debes saber, desde hace tiempo existe una disputa entre nuestro reino y el reino Ikari , y en este momento han llegado informes que nos quieren atacar y quiero que tu estés segura porque sabes que si te pasa algo yo…"

"si padre lo se y descuida no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien además lo ultimo que quiero es causarte mas problemas de los que puedas tener"

"Muchas gracias por comprender, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que retirar, y recuerda que Hiko te acompañara a todas partes no quiero que se despegue de ti ni un solo segundo ¿entendido?" – respondió su padre levantándose del gran comedor.

"Si padre, no te preocupes nada me ocurrirá" – dijo mostrándole una dulce sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mi señor, ¿A dónde va?" – dijo Wein apresurándose a la entrada de la cueva donde se escondían en el bosque del reino Miyojin.

"Voy a caminar un poco no te preocupes Wein estaré bien" – respondió el príncipe con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

"Mi señor es peligroso que ande por ahí como si nada en este reino… además va a ver a esa doncella ¿no es así?"

"Si desde aquel día han pasado algunos días mas y no dejo de creer que me la puedo volver a encontrar, en verdad quiero verla, esos ojos me dejaron impresionado…toda ella" - dijo como si estuviera hablando de un sueño para luego irse.

"Mi señor solo le pido que tenga cuidado" – dijo algo fuerte viendo al joven desaparecer entre los árboles – "tenga mucho cuidado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"pero princesa…" – decía una sirvienta con un rostro preocupado.

"por favor Hirome te lo pido, se lo que le prometí a mi padre pero no me pasara nada por favor" – suplicaba la princesa, sea como fuera tenia que salir del palacio

"pero, ¿y si me descubren?"

"Hirome nadie te va a descubrir, por favor hemos sido amigas desde hace ya mucho tiempo, tu sabes que no te pediría algo que te arriesgara, por favor, lo único que tienes que hacer es hacer como que estas dormida, y nadie notara que no estoy aquí, te lo pido" – dijo suplicante la princesa.

" en verdad no se como lo hace…. De acuerdo, de acuerdo lo haré pero princesa prometa que si ve algo extraño volverá inmediatamente"

"si, si lo prometo" – abrazando a la muchacha – "Muchas gracias Hirome gracias, gracias, gracias"

Sakura camino al fondo de su habitación, corrió un tapete que se encontraba en el piso para ver una especie de puerta en este, la halo hacia arriba, y entro en ella, bajo por algunas escaleras, se alumbro con una vela, camino por un extenso corredor hasta llegar a una puerta, la abrió y se encontró en la entrada de algo como una pequeña cueva en el bosque Miyojin, camino por el bosque, hasta llegar a su lugar secreto, al pequeño bosque donde pasarían cosas que cambiarían por completo su vida.

**N/A: PERDON SE QUE HE TARDADO MUCHO EN ESCRIBIR ESTO PERO HE TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER QUE NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO , ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN E INTENTARE TERMINAR MIS CAPITULOS MAS RAPIDO.**

**CIAO,**

**MARIAN**


	3. Chapter 3

"**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD"**

Aclaraciones:

"están hablando" –

'_Están pensando'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cambio de escena

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capitulo 2**

Aquella brisa era reconfortante, aquel aroma a cerezos era delicioso, todo aquello era increíble, jamás hubiera pensado encontrar un lugar tan maravilloso como aquel…

"Lo único que falta eres tu, mi ángel" – murmuraba el príncipe para si mismo, todos los días desde su encuentro con la bella joven iba a ese lugar con la esperanza de verla de nuevo, pero siempre había sido en vano.

"Disculpe…" – una dulce voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento, el príncipe volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con la persona que invadía su pensamiento – "disculpe ¿Quién es usted?" – repitió la linda chica.

El príncipe se puso de pie rápidamente e hizo una reverencia – "Mi nombre es Shaoran" – dijo no pronunciando su apellido, el era del reino Ikari y nadie debía saberlo – "por favor solo llámeme Shaoran, y puedo preguntar ¿cual es el nombre de tan hermosa dama?"

"Usted no es de este reino ¿no es así?" – pregunto dudosa la muchacha

"Así es, no soy de por aquí, estoy de viaje y pensé en quedarme en este lugar por algún tiempo para luego continuar hacia donde me dirijo" – mintió Shaoran

"Ah… ya veo, disculpe… mi nombre es Sakura" – dijo tímidamente – "disculpe si me comporte un poco grosera la primera vez que lo vi, es solo que me confundí un poco"

"No, por favor usted no tiene porque disculparse, al contrario disculpe si la asuste… entonces su nombre es Sakura… un bello nombre, al igual que su dueña" - dijo causando en la princesa un rubor en sus mejillas, - "disculpe si la molesto con mis palabras, créame que no es esa mi intención"

Sakura negó con la cabeza – "no, no es ninguna molestia"

Hubo un gran silencio.

"Disculpe ¿le podría pedir un favor?" – dijo Sakura rompiendo este silencio.

"Por supuesto, el que usted quiera"

"Este lugar es un lugar muy preciado para mi, por favor le pido que lo mantenga en secreto"

"De acuerdo, entonces será nuestro secreto" – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa

"si…. Muchas gracias, ahora será mejor que me vaya" – dijo Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Camino unos pasos pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo.

"lo siento, pero no puedo dejarla ir sin que antes me prometa que la volveré a ver" – dijo Shaoran sorprendiendo a Sakura y a si mismo, nunca antes hubiera hecho tal cosa, nunca antes se hubiera atrevido a decir todo lo que sentía en cualquier momento, ¿Por qué ahora lo hacia? ¿ porque mostraba tanta confianza con una extraña?

"D-de, de acuerdo" – dijo Sakura.

"¿Pero cuando?" – aun sujetándola del brazo

"e-el s-sábado" – dijo soltándose, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad de la cueva.

"El sábado" – repitió en voz baja Shaoran – "cuídate mi bello ángel".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Fujitaka, es imposible que no se haga así, tu hija es la princesa y debe acatar las leyes de este reino, eso incluye nuestras leyes, el prometido de tu hija lo escogimos desde muy pequeño, lo entrenamos y le enseñamos todo lo que debe saber para ser el próximo emperador, en este momento es muy probable que haya una guerra entre el reino Ikari y nuestro reino, ahora mas que nunca debemos estar preparados así que ha llegado el momento para que despose a tu hija, Satsuke se convertirá en príncipe, para luego convertirse en emperador" – le dijo uno de los ancianos del consejo a Fujitaka.

"Esa es nuestra ultima palabra" – declaro otro anciano al observar la duda en el semblante del emperador.

"De acuerdo, entonces dentro de tres meses le daré la noticia a Sakura" – diciendo esto se retiro del gran salón del palacio – _'perdóname hija mía pero no puedo hacer nada mas'._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Adelante" – respondió al sonido de la puerta.

"Princesa ¿me mando llamar?" – pregunto Hirome asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"Si quiero hablar contigo, pasa y cierra la puerta" – respondió Sakura viendo a Hirome hacer como ella decía – "ven amiga, siéntate conmigo".

"Antes que nada muchas gracias por cubrirme mientras estaba fuera, enserio te lo agradezco, tu bien sabes que no me gusta estar todo el tiempo encerrada, y no quiero darle a Hiko problemas, pues si mi padre se entera de que salgo sola lo reprendería a el y es que me siento muy incomoda teniéndolo siguiéndome cada paso".

"princesa" – comenzó a decir Hirome pero fue interrumpida por esta.

"Hirome hemos sido amigas desde hace tiempo ya te he dicho que me llames Sakura, no princesa"

"Si, lo siento … Sakura, usted sabe … tu sabes que yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con que salgas sola, algo malo podría pasarte, pero también sabes que yo te ayudaría en todo lo que este en mis manos"

"si, lo se y por eso muchas gracias, tu y Tomoyo son mis mejores amigas y a ustedes no les puedo ocultar nada, aunque, hace algún tiempo que Tomoyo se fue a aquel viaje con sus padres, la extraño mucho, y se que tu tienes deberes que cumplir, últimamente me he sentido muy sola… pero me alegra poder estar platicando contigo aunque se que no tenemos mucho tiempo."

"Lamento que te sientas así pero recuerda que Tomoyo al igual que yo vamos a estar siempre a tu lado pase lo que pase, te entiendo pero acuérdate que nunca vas a estar sola".

"SI, lo se" – Sakura se puso de pie y abrazo efusivamente a Hirome, después se separo de ella con una sonrisa – "Será mejor que te vayas , ya no te interrumpo mas, luego hablamos."

"Si de acuerdo, con su permiso me retiro" – dijo finalmente caminando hacia la puerta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0

Pasaron algunos días hasta que finalmente llego el sábado, el ansiado día para el príncipe del reino Ikari y la princesa del reino Miyojin.

"! Hola¡ Sakura, hola ¿Cómo ha estado?" – dijo el príncipe con gran animo al verla llegar y yendo a su encuentro.

"¡Hola! Bien y ¿usted?" – dijo tímidamente y con una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente.

"muy bien, gracias, anhelando que llegara este día… ¿le gustaría sentarse un momento a mi lado?" – dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

Sakura asintió aceptando su gesto y caminaron hasta cerca de la orilla del lago.

"Sakura, antes que nada quisiera preguntarte si… talvez…¿podríamos hablarnos de tu?"

Ella asintió.

"No te voy a mentir Sakura, desde que te vi la primera vez me atrajiste, no te imaginas cuanto, tu belleza me cautivo, no parecías bueno, de hecho aun no pareces real, pero no quiero que mal interpretes esto, me gustaría mucho conocerte mejor, como piensas, como eres, no solo superficialmente, es por eso que te digo esto" – dijo Shaoran ligeramente nervioso, aunque no lo aparentaba, el quería conocerla como fuera y le asustaba un poco que ella se negara.

"Yo…a mi también me gustaría mucho conocerte Shaoran." – dijo cautelosamente, roja como un jitomate y con una tímida sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Así pasaron varias semanas, Sakura y Shaoran se veían a menudo, por dos meses y medio habían compartido sueños, ideales….talvez incluso ¿amor?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"¡Shaoran!" – llego Sakura corriendo a la orilla del lago, donde se encontraba el joven príncipe abrazándolo efusivamente – "Lo siento, perdón si llegue tarde… ¡Shaoran tenia tantas ganas de verte!"

"Yo también mi bello ángel, yo también" – dijo dándole una vuelta cargándola y después dándole un beso.

"Shaoran te quiero tanto, no sabes como me gustaría presentarte a mi padre"

"Sakura ¿Por qué no me cuentas de tu familia?" – dijo Shaoran sentándose a su lado.

"porque tengo miedo de que no te acepten, tengo miedo de que las cosas cambien entre tu y yo si sabes de mi familia".

"No, no digas eso nada en el mundo podría hacer eso si nos queremos tanto, si te quiero tanto… Sakura eres mi vida, que nunca se te olvide eso" – dijo tomándola de las manos.

Sakura solo pudo sonreír – "te lo diré, pero hoy no, ya me tengo que ir" – dijo poniéndose de pie, lo beso y se fue – "te amo" – dijo desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la cueva.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hirome" – llamo el emperador a la muchacha – "llama a Sakura por favor, quiero hablar con ella".

Era muy temprano en la mañana de aquel día habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro de Sakura y Shaoran, pero ese día las cosas cambiarían bastante era el momento en el que el emperador le revelaría cierta noticia a su hija.

"¿Me llamo padre?" – pregunto la princesa sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

"si hija necesito informarte algo …. El hijo de uno de los mas poderosos terratenientes me ha pedido tu mano y…" – decía el emperador con un tono de voz suave.

"¿acaso estoy comprometida?" – dijo la joven, su voz denotaba tranquilidad, pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario estaba muy inquieta – _'¿Por qué ahora, porque?'_

"yo lo siento mucho hija pero así debe ser, mañana se celebrara el banquete donde será anunciado tu compromiso..." – declaro el emperador decidido pero triste por su hija.

"¿es todo lo que tenia que decirme padre?" – pregunto decepcionada, lo único que quería en ese momento era irse.

"si es todo lo que tenia que decirte" – con esto la joven camino hasta la puerta – "lo siento mucho hija… en verdad lo siento"

"no te preocupes padre se que es mi deber" – con esto desapareció por el pasillo del palacio _'además ya no puedo hacer nada'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La joven princesa llego a su cuarto, Hirome se encontraba arreglando la habitación, al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amiga volteo encontrándose con un rostro pálido.

"Sakura ¿te sientes bien?" – pregunto Hirome preocupada.

"Sabes Hirome" – dijo dándole la espalda y yendo hacia la ventana – "he conocido a un hombre apuesto, elegante, inteligente, amable, gentil, pasional…. No hay modo de describirlo es simplemente increíble y a lo largo de este tiempo me he enamorado de el"

Hirome la escuchaba atenta, aunque confundida por sus palabras.

"Cuando estoy con el" – continuo Sakura – "mi corazón late tan rápido que siento que se me va a salir, cuando no lo veo tengo una gran ansiedad de correr e ir a buscarlo, siento emoción con cada palabra suya, con cada gesto, con cada movimiento".

"Princesa me alegra que haya encontrado a esa persona que la llene, que la haga feliz" – dijo Hirome detrás de un gran silencio.

"Mi padre me ha anunciado hoy que estoy comprometida" – dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada.

"Entonces eso significa que su padre lo ¿aprobó?... a este hombre del que me hablas"

"No" – dijo la princesa interrumpiéndola – "Mi … mi padre no puede aprobarlo" – en su voz se notaba que le costaba cada vez mas trabajo pronunciar cada palabra – "No puedo aprobarlo puesto que no lo conoce… y no sabe nada respecto a lo que te he contado" . se dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga a la cara y una lagrima resbalo por aquellos ojos vidriosos esmeralda – "me voy a casar con alguien a quien no conozco, cuando me he enamorado profundamente de otro hombre" . ya no podía contener las lagrimas, esto estaba por encima de ella, a Hirome verla así le dolía, ella era sobre todas las cosas su amiga, eran casi hermanas; pero ella solo era una sirvienta, ¿Qué podía hacer ella para ayudarla? Avanzo hacia la princesa y la abrazo fuertemente, Sakura solo lloro y lloro hasta que sus ojos se cansaron y se quedo dormida.

Hirome observaba a la princesa dormir, entonces esta abrió los ojos, hubo un gran momento de silencio hasta que la joven hablo.

"Hirome ¿me podrías hacer un favor?"

"Si claro, yo haría todo lo que fuera por ti"

"Ve al bosque camina adentrándote en el, entonces veras algunas hojas cubriendo una inmensa oscuridad, camina a través de la cueva, cuando salgas de esta, veras un lugar bellísimo, ahí encontraras a un hombre a la orilla del lago llamado Shaoran, alto, apuesto, cabello chocolate y ojos marrón… quiero que le digas lo que acaba de pasar" – al ver la cara dudosa de la muchacha termino – "por favor, ¿harías eso por mi?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_como me metí en esto' – _pensaba la muchacha caminando por la cueva con los ojos cerrados con fuerza '_¡me da mucho miedo la oscuridad, hasta donde termina esto!' _

Finalmente abrió los ojos y una inmensa luz se coló por sus ojos para dar entrada a un paisaje que nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrar.

Camino hasta llegar al lago y, como dijo Sakura encontró a aquel hombre de ojos marrón.

Shaoran esperaba sentado junto al lago ya Sakura había demorado bastante y el comenzaba a preocuparse. De pronto una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos pero era una voz desconocida para el.

"Disculpe joven… ¿es usted Shaoran?" – pregunto cautelosamente la muchacha.

Continuara

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON COMENTARIOS AL IGUAL QUE A LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA PERDONENME POR NO DEJAR MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS ADECUADOS PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO PUES SE ME JUNTARON MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER COMO POR EJEMPLO VER A QUE PREPA ENTRO, ETC. PROMETO SERA DIFERENTE PARA LA PROX.**

**CIAO,**

**MARIAN.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD"**

Aclaraciones:

"están hablando" –

'_Están pensando'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cambio de escena

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capitulo 3**

"Disculpe joven… ¿es usted Shaoran?" pregunto cautelosamente la muchacha.

Shaoran vio sorprendido y confundido a la muchacha de estatura mediana, complexión delgada, con un cabello dorado y lacio hasta la ultima punta, con unos ojos color miel que le hablaba.

'_¿quien es ella?'_ – "si" – contesto finalmente – "Me podría decir ¿quien es usted? – dijo en un tono cortes, pero frió y seco.

Hirome camino unos pasos hacia el joven y continuo – "mi nombre es Nasaka Hirome, soy sirvienta en el palacio Miyojin" – decía recordando las palabras de su amiga – "Mi princesa me mando a buscarle."

"¿Su princesa?" – interrumpió - "La princesa del reino, supongo" – ella asintió – "y podría saber ¿como la princesa me conoce y conoce este lugar?"

La joven lo miro confundida ¿acaso el no era el hombre del que hablo Sakura? Y si sí ¿Por qué decía no conocerla? – "acaso usted ¿no conoce a la princesa Miyojin… Sakura Miyojin?"

Shaoran sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, aquellas ultimas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza _'Sakura Miyojin'_ no podía ser posible, SU Sakura, ¿era la princesa del reino enemigo? Aunque estaba lleno de incertidumbre, confusión y … ¿miedo, si eso era, miedo a un imposible, miedo a perderla; trato de conservar la calma – "si, la conozco, ¿me podría decir por que razón la mando a buscarme?" – su rostro y su tono de voz estaban llenos de calma, pero por dentro sentía su cuerpo temblar y una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

"Me pidió decirle lo que sucedió hoy." – tomo aire y continuo – "esta mañana el emperador , su padre la mando llamar. El le dijo a mi princesa que el hijo de un poderoso terrateniente le pidió su mano y el accedió… Ella esta comprometida en matrimonio y mañana se realizara un banquete para anunciar esta decisión al anochecer en palacio… me dijo que lo sentía mucho pero ya no hay nada que hacer" – termino intimidada por aquel hombre.

De Shaoran emanaba una furia incontrolable – "¿Cuando se casaran?" – pregunto con una voz áspera y llena de aquel sentimiento de furia e impotencia que se apoderaba de su ser.

Hirome dio dos pasos hacia atrás y dijo en un susurro casi inaudible – "nnn… no lo se,… ma… mañana lo anun… ciaran"

Sin nada mas que decir Shaoran se marcho de ahí _'esto no puede estar pasando'_

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, toda ella temblaba, en verdad la había asustado toda esa furia que percibió del joven; al principio noto en sus ojos confusión, inquietud, pero su rostro permanecía frió y sin ninguna emoción visible, pero al decirle la noticia, todo cambio en el, su semblante no lo pudo contener frió, sus facciones de mezclaron con la ira, ahora ella entendía,… el amaba a Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Joven Shaoran ¿le ocurre algo?" – pregunto Wei a un muy pensativo príncipe.

Shaoran negó lentamente aun inmerso en sus pensamientos.

El podía aceptar cualquier cosa, soportar lo que fuera, pero aquello era imposible ¿Qué haría sin ella? Borro esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no, el estaría siempre con ella, lo podrían llamar egoísta pero la verdad era que sin ella nada valía la pena, esa muchacha, su belleza, su inocencia, su alegría, esas esmeraldas que brillaban cada vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa, ella era simplemente perfecta, ¿cuando se habría imaginado que existiera tan hermosa criatura en el mundo? Ella había despertado en el un sentimiento alucinante y único, algo tan especial que lo hacia sentir pleno, con ella su vida era un sueño pero de pronto todo se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Pero el lucharía por ella, eso era definitivo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Se ve hermosa"

Observaba su reflejo en el espejo, era verdad se veía muy bien pero no se sentía igual, conocer a Shaoran era lo que le había hecho falta antes porque con él, desplazo ese sentimiento de vació que había tenido, él la hacia sentirse completa, pero con la noticia de su casamiento arrancaron un gran pedazo de su ser, ahora se sentía mas hueca que nunca. Llevaba un hermoso vestido color verde que realzaba la belleza de sus ojos, era fino, hecho con una suave y fina seda, con un corsé que moldeaba su delicada forma, resaltaba la belleza de su fina figura, sus hombros y delgados brazos estaban al desnudo su piel lucia suave y radiante al igual que la seda, del corsé caía el resto del vestido en diagonal rozando el piso, un pedazo de tela dorada cruzaba de un poco debajo de un lado de su abdomen hasta el otro lado hacia arriba antes de llegar a su hombro, este parecía estar sostenido por una esmeralda en forma de estrella. Portaba unas sandalias doradas con diseño cruzado, unos pendientes largos dorados de los cuales colgaban pequeñas formas de corazones, tres en cada uno, su cabello estaba recogido casi en su totalidad a excepción de algunos mechones que colgaban dando un efecto casual pero hermoso, y en lo alto una delicada tiara con pequeñas esmeraldas.

"Muchas gracias Kajime" – decía la joven castaña a una mujer algo entrada en edad con ojos negros, cabello canoso y amarrado en una trenza que caía por su espalda, su nobleza y amabilidad destacaban su semblante. – "te quedo muy bonito el vestido, lastima que sea para esta ocasión, mas bien siento como si fuera mi funeral"

"no digas eso mi niña, eres una persona muy buena, todo saldrá bien. La vida te recompensara, ya veras… ya veras.

"ay nana como te extrañe, me alegro que ya estés de vuelta, me has hecho tanta falta" – dijo abrazándola

"niña perdóname que haya estado ausente tanto tiempo pero mi hermana estuvo muy mal durante algún tiempo, sus hijos se fueron a vivir a otros lugares así que yo soy toda la familia que tiene"

"No te preocupes lo único bueno es que ya estas aquí, tu has sido como una segunda madre para mi, siempre cuidándome; pero ahora, si te soy sincera estoy desesperada, no se que hacer incluso estar muerta seria mejor a casarme con alguien que ni siquiera conozco."

"¡OH por dios! No digas eso niña, nunca vuelvas a decir eso"

"Lo siento, esque que puedo hacer nana ¿y si no lo vuelvo a ver? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin el?"

"Ay niña, acuérdate que todo pasa por algo, pero tu vas a estar bien no te preocupes"

Algunos toques a la puerta de afuera interrumpió su platica y Hirome se asomo pidiendo permiso para pasar.

Entro a la habitación, saludo a Kajime con un gran abrazo y se acerco a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa tapándole los ojos con sus dos manos.

"¿Qué pasa?" – pregunto Sakura confusa.

"Perdón Sakura, pero te tengo una sorpresa, confía en mi, se que te alegraras"

"Hola princesa, disculpe usted la molestia, ¿se acuerda de mi?" – pregunto una linda muchacha con cabello negro, largo y un poco rizado, figura delgada, tez blanca, ojos amatista y una sonrisa dulce aunque en esos momentos un poco burlona.

"¿To…Tomoyo?" – dijo Sakura alejando las manos de Hirome de sus esmeraldas para poder ver a la persona que esperaba desde hace tiempo – "¡Tomoyo! Eres tu pero ¿Cuándo llegaste?" – esbozo una sonrisa y abrazo a su querida amiga.

"Tomoyo correspondió a su abrazo – "Pues justo ayer en la noche llegue, hace algunos días me llego una carta de tu padre junto con una invitación al banquete de hoy, y pues vine de inmediato, digo en estos momentos es cuando debo estar mas contigo que acompañando a mis padres en sus viajes… que por cierto te mandan felicitaciones por lo próximo a acontecer y sus mas sinceras disculpas por no poder estar aquí."

La joven princesa borro su sonrisa, cambiando su semblante a uno triste – "ay Tomoyo tengo tanto que contarte"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Así que eso es lo que harás" – dijo un joven alto, muy apuesto de cabello negro azulado, mirada de un azul intenso como el océano y tez blanca.

"Si estoy decidido Eriol así que no intentes detenerme o algo así, mejor no gastes tu tiempo"

"No lo haré Shaoran, no te preocupes… de hecho iré contigo" – dijo el sujeto con una mueca burlona.

"¡¿Qué! No, no puedes, tu…" – lo veía con una mirada incrédula_ ' ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando por su mente?'_

"Yo ya tome mi decisión, además que egoísta eres si quieres toda la diversión para ti."

"Hiraguizawa en serio ¿te sientes bien? ¿no te has golpeado la cabeza últimamente? Esto no es un juego" – dijo ya exasperándose.

Camino hacia la puerta de aquella habitación y antes de salir dijo – "Mi querido Shaoran… la vida es un juego, y hay que jugarlo de la mejor manera, además… quien te dice que no me pueda encontrar a un **''bello ángel''** para mi"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"Pero Sakura" – decía Tomoyo atónita al escuchar el relato de la chica – "estas segura que no hay nada que puedas hacer, no se para no casarte con ese hombre"

"No, digo que mas desearía yo que hubiera algo, pero no lo hay, no hay nada que hacer, porque además si el compromiso no se llevara a cabo el consejo de ancianos tomaría represalias contra mi padre, puesto que el ya dio su promesa"

"¿quieres decir que lo único que queda es esperar y quedarnos sentadas con las manos cruzadas sin hacer nada? ¡Pero es tu futuro!" – repetía Tomoyo consternada

"Y es mi padre y la gente del reino, no puedo detenerme a pensar en mi mas que en toda esa gente, no puedo ser tan egoísta"

"pero …"

"Pero nada Tomoyo… será mejor que bajemos a la biblioteca mientras el banquete comienza ¿te parece bien?" – dijo caminando hacia la puerta y regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

"Esta bien pero eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo contigo, debe de haber algo que podamos hacer"

00o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante" – contesto con voz seca, algo raro en el.

"Con su permiso emperador" – dijo entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de el – "El salón ya esta listo como lo ordeno, cambiamos los racimos por los que usted pidió señor, los músicos ya llegaron y todos están en su lugar para que de comienzo al banquete, pero en este momento el terrateniente Satsuke y su hijo desean verlo"

"esta bien hazlos pasar, gracias Hiko" – con eso el hombre desapareció por la puerta para unos segundos después abrirla dejando pasar a los Satsuke.

"Emperador ¿Qué tal?" – dijo el terrateniente alcanzando la mano de Fujitaka – "tengo el honor de presentarle finalmente a mi hijo Satsuke Kido, futuro esposo de la princesa"

Un hombre alto y fornido de cabello negro azabache, ojos grises y tez pálida hizo una pequeña reverencia al emperador en forma de saludo, Fujitaka dio una cabezadita a modo de respuesta – "bienvenido joven"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo

Los carruajes comenzaban a llegar a palacio, la luna brillante y las estrellas acompañaban a la noche con su luz , estas serian testigos de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Las personas que llegaban pasaban en sus carruajes los amplios jardines de palacio, los carruajes se detenían enfrente de amplias escaleras que llegaban a la entrada de la enorme mansión, los sirvientes abrían las puertecillas de los carruajes y daban la bienvenida a todos los invitados, los guardias y sirvientes portaban trajes azules con los contornos ligeramente plateados.

A los lados de la gran puerta había tres soldados en cada lado, a unos metros de la entrada se distinguían varios pasillos pero los invitados solo pasaban por un amplio pero corto que daba a la entrada del salón, este era enorme, tenia un gran candelabro en el centro de la pista que iluminaba todo el salón, no era una luz muy brillante, era tenue y hasta cierto punto romántica, alrededor de la pista estaban las mesas, cada mesa era iluminada por un par de velas , y al centro un precioso racimo de cerezos, estos fueron puestos a petición de Fujitaka puesto que la flor de cerezo fue la favorita de su difunta esposa Nadeshko, a un lado del salón de desplegaba un precioso balcón el cual gozaba de la vista de uno de los jardines, en el extremo derecho del balcón se distinguían unas escaleras para bajar.

Una melodía lenta daba la bienvenida a todos los invitados, Fujitaka estaba sentado al frente del salón con algunos de los del consejo y los Satsuke que conversaban del futuro de Kido como emperador.

Las personas comenzaban a bailar, esperando la hora en que la princesa hiciera su aparición.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tomoyo creo que ya deben irse, en cualquier momento Hiko vendrá por mi" – decía Sakura.

"si eso creo, ¿lista Hirome?" –respondió Tomoyo quien llevaba un vestido azul con dos tonalidades a los hombros con dos trozos de tela que se deslizaban por los brazos color azul translucido que simulaban mangas, el vestido caía en picos rozando el suelo y tenia un escote muy ligero en v.

"insisto en que no esta bien que baje al banquete" – protesto la chica

"ya, mejor sonríe y ya vamonos" –dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

**----------Flash Back----------**

"Hirome y yo te esperaremos abajo Sakura puesto que Hiko es el que vendrá a escoltarte al banquete" – decía Tomoyo en la habitación de Sakura.

"Tomoyo creo que querías decir que tu la esperaras abajo" – dijo Hirome en un tono dulce tratando de que su amiga se diera cuenta del error que tuvo al hablar.

"no, tu me acompañaras, que aburrido seria estar sola toda la noche"

"no, yo no puedo, yyy …yo soy solo una sirvienta" – tartamudeo sorprendida de las cosas que se le ocurrían a Tomoyo.

"no, esta noche serás una invitada mía"

"ppp…pero"

"nada de peros"

"no tengo nada apropiado para vestir" – dijo triunfante encontrando una excusa

"eso no es problema" – dijo Sakura sacando un hermoso vestido lila de su armario – "este te quedara perfecto"

--------------------------

"ves te ves divina" –dijo Tomoyo viendo por el reflejo de un espejo a Hirome que lucia el vestido lila de finos tirantes cruzados en la espalda, ligero escote redondo al frente y que caía hasta el piso con suavidad, resaltando sus ojos, con una fina gargantilla de plata.

"es verdad justo el vestido perfecto para ti" – rió Sakura

**---------Fin del Flash Back----------**

"Te veremos abajo Saku"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hay 100 soldados en total cuidando el palacio Miyojin" – dijo el joven alto con cabello plateado y ojos castaños.

"Muchas gracias Yukito" –le dijo Shaoran

"Es un placer" – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

"muy bien, ahora solo nos queda esperar" –termino Eriol

"si, eso creo" - _'Sakura'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"La princesa Sakura Miyojin" – anuncio una voz cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y ella entro.

Sakura avanzo hacia el frente siendo escoltada por Hiko al llegar a donde se encontraba su padre con todos los demás, ella hizo una reverencia.

Todo permanecía callado hasta que Fujitaka hablo – "Muy buenas noches a todos, antes que nada les agradezco que hayan venido a presenciar este evento, espero que esta noche sea placentera para cada uno de ustedes. El motivo de esta celebración es para anunciar algo importante para todo el reino. El joven Satsuke Kido" – dijo mientras el aludido hacia una pequeña reverencia hacia todos los presentes –" a partir de esta noche esta comprometido con mi hija, la princesa Sakura, por lo tanto el será el próximo emperador cuando termine mi reinado" – volteo a ver a Kido y a Sakura –"mis felicitaciones" – dijo abrazando a su hija con una tristeza notoria solo para ella, quien a la vez compartía ese sentimiento, le dijo un beso en la mejilla para después darle la mano a Kido.

Se escucharon aplausos y murmullos por todo el salón, en ese instante la música empezó a sonar y Kido le extendió la mano a Sakura para empezar el baile.

Justo cuando Sakura iba a tomar la mano del hombre, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose se escucho y tras el un soldado gritaba.

"¡nos atacan!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**N/A: hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo ¿Qué ira a pasar?... espero que les guste a todos y espero tener el próximo capitulo muy pronto . espero sus reviews para ver sus opiniones, aclaraciones, tomatazos, etc.**

**Esta vez si podré responder como se debe a sus reviews espero me disculpen por no haberlo hecho antes.**

**Mitcha: holas! Espero que estés muy bien. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, no puedo esperar a saber tu opinión acerca de este capitulo, no sabes que gusto me da que te este gustando, por fin Shaoran sabe quien es Sakura y tratara de luchar por ella vamos a ver que pasara. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos son de mucha ayuda.**

**Cuídate mucho . nos seguimos leyendo**

**Nati-chan: hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, pues ya ves que Shaoran no se dará por vencido. Pero todavía van a pasar muchas cosas y otras que ni se imaginan, sigue dejando tus comentarios y espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos y cuídate**

**Serenity-princess: que bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero que te guste este, gracias por tus opiniones y sigue dejando reviews. Cuídate mucho**

**Dreams kokoro: espero que leas este capitulo y me digas tu opinión y muchas gracias por tu apoyo porque para mi vale mucho espero tu comentario. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos.**

**Pues muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia nos vemos pronto**

**Ciao,**

**marian**


	5. Chapter 5

"**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD"**

Aclaraciones:

"están hablando" –

'_Están pensando'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cambio de escena

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capitulo 4**

Sakura estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Kido para empezar el baile, cuando el estruendoso ruido de la puerta abriéndose dio paso al grito de un soldado.

"¡Nos atacan!"

En el salón se escucho el murmullo de todas las personas que se encontraban en el salón, un sentimiento de pánico despertaba en cada hombre o mujer que ahí se encontrara, abandonaron sus asientos, el miedo se esparcía por todo el lugar y aumento cuando vieron entrar a varios hombres con antifaces cubriendo sus rostros.

Mas soldados del palacio se dirigían hacia donde se encontraban dichos hombres, desenfundando sus espadas trataban en vano de detener a los intrusos.

"Tomoyo ¿A dónde vas?" – preguntaba una asustada Hirome siguiendo desesperadamente a la aludida tratando de no perder sus pasos.

"Tenemos ….q-que sacar a …. Sakura" – respondió entrecortadamente tratando de capturar el aire que escapaba de sus pulmones mientras esquivaba a algunas personas que corrían asustadas por todo el salón – "Ahí esta ¡vamos!" – dijo finalmente dándose prisa al encuentro con la princesa.

"Tomoyo… Hirome … ¿están bien?" – preguntaba al encontrarse con esos rostros tan familiares para ella.

"si… pero vamos no tenemos tiempo para esto" – prosiguió tomando la mano de Sakura y llevándola consigo – "Tenemos que salir de aquí"

Se dirigieron al balcón del lugar para bajar por las escaleras hasta el jardín que se extendía frente a ellas.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Vamos tienes que ir por la princesa" – decía un sujeto alto de cabellos grisáceos, se podían apreciar unos cuantos reflejos castaños de lo que podían ser sus ojos a través de antifaz.

"si" – respondió simplemente el otro hombre de cabello marrón dirigiéndose al balcón donde hacia unos segundos había visto a tres jóvenes salir apresuradamente.

----------------------------------------------------

"pero …¿A dónde vamos?" – preguntaba la ojiverde agitada sin poder ver un rumbo definido y agitada por lo que ocurría.

"a donde estemos seguras" – respondió distraídamente tratando de divisar un lugar para refugiarse.

"pero no entiendo ¿Quiénes son los hombres que entraron, acaso son soldados del reino enemigo?" – pregunto Hirome siguiéndoles el paso a las otras dos chicas.

"no…no lo se"

"Disculpen señoritas"

Una voz varonil se escucho justo atrás de ellas en el instante que pararon . sorprendidas y asustadas voltearon para encontrarse con uno de los sujetos que se habían infiltrado en el palacio.

Tomoyo quiso correr y llevarse a Sakura de ahí pero el hombre las intercepto nuevamente.

"Lo siento pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones… princesa…"

Todo paso tan rápido que lo siguiente que supieron fue encontrarse siguiendo al hombre que hacia unos segundos se había llevado a Sakura contra su voluntad.

El hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de elevarla fácilmente entre sus brazos y salir de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

Y vaya que era rápido.

La princesa forcejeaba inútilmente por liberarse del agarre de ese hombre.

"Tranquila" – dijo la voz áspera de aquel hombre.

'_Esa voz'_ , Sakura dejo sus esfuerzos por liberarse del hombre… esa voz era extrañamente familiar, era justo la voz que llenaba sus sueños constantemente.

"la tengo" – repitió el hombre – "vamonos"

Shaoran avanzo al carruaje que se encontraba en la entrada del palacio, dejo ahí a Sakura y monto a su caballo – "vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí".

----------------------------------------------------

"Hirome dile a alguien que se llevaron a Sakura ¡ve por ayuda!" – gritaba la amatista asustada por lo que pudiera pasar.

La joven de ojos miel no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Hiko y Fujitaka junto con los Satsuke.

"Emperador , se han llevado a la princesa"

Su cuerpo se petrifico, su corazón dejo de latir _'Sakura, hija'_ el grito de Hiko lo despertó del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

"Iré a buscarla señor" – Hiko iba lo mas a prisa que podía- "Hirome tu quédate aquí"

"pero…"

"Nada de peros, hazme caso y no seas tan testaruda"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo bajaba las escaleras a la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, alcanzo a ver como aquel hombre subía a Sakura al carruaje, cuando logro llegar a el, escucho una voz áspera perteneciente a un hombre a sus espaldas.

"Lo siento señorita, pero esta es una diligencia privada"

Indignada volteo a encarar al individuo – "diligencia privada o no, este carruaje tiene a la princesa, MI AMIGA, dentro y no voy a permitir que unos maleantes como ustedes se la lleven, ella NO ESTA SOLA" – alzo la voz marcando profundamente sus palabras.

Una sonrisa burlona se marco en el sujeto – "si esos son sus deseos…" – la alzo con facilidad por la cintura, abrió la puertecilla del carruaje y la metió dentro. Avanzo a un caballo y lo monto – "hora de irnos"

Cuando llego Hiko a la entrada, no pudo mas que ver a varios jinetes en caballos alrededor de un carruaje que he hacia cada vez mas pequeño conforme huían a lo lejos.

"maldición… tráiganme un caballo" – gruño viendo a dos soldados llegar a donde el.

No lo tuvieron que pensar mucho, se dirigieron a buscar a cualquier caballo cercano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"Sakura" – decía la bella joven amatista, dirigiéndose a la princesa, encontrándose en el interior del carruaje – "¿estas segura de que estas bien?"

"si, no te preocupes por mi " – dijo esbozándole al mismo tiempo una sonrisa – "tu, ¿estas bien?"

"si… ¿A dónde nos llevaran" – un rastro de duda y talvez miedo se mostró en su semblante mientras trataba de ver por la ventana del carruaje, diviso varios árboles y una plena oscuridad – "llevamos ya mínimo dos horas aquí, pero esta muy oscuro y no alcanzo a ver nada"

"supongo que ahora solo nos queda esperar" – vio el rostro de preocupación que tenia la doncella – "pero no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien ya lo veras… tengo un presentimiento"

"eso espero sabes lo preocupados que estarán tu padre, Hirome, ¡todos!" – dijo un tanto exasperada.

"Lo se… lo se"

Sintieron como la velocidad del carruaje iba disminuyendo. Se escuchaba un ligero murmullo que varias voces emitían. Trataban de ver lo que ocurría por la ventanas pero realmente no se podía ver mucho ya que todo estaba cubierto por la oscuridad.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que la puertecilla del carruaje fu abierta finalmente.

"llegamos" – dijo una voz que reconocieron como la del secuestrador de Sakura.

"señoritas" – dijo otra voz al mismo tiempo que aparecía una mano blanquecina dispuesta a ayudarlas a bajar.

Sakura tomo la iniciativa.

Tomo la mano del hombre y bajo, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a aquella oscuridad, lo único que iluminaba era la tenue luz de algunas antorchas. Tomoyo bajo detrás de ella sin aceptar la ayuda que el hombre estuviera dispuesto a darle.

"Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?" – dijo la primera voz.

"Sha…¿Shaoran?" – pregunto la chica acercándose al joven y contemplando sus facciones – "por…¿Por qué?"

"antes que nada déjame presentarte a Hiraguizawa Eriol un gran amigo y primo mió"

El aludido tomo la mano de la princesa y la beso con delicadeza – "Es un placer conocerle, estoy para servirle"

Ella simplemente asintió un poco desconcertada – "gracias"

"Y ¿ me podría presentar con tan linda dama?" – dijo el joven de mirada añil posando su vista en una enojada Tomoyo.

Sakura los vio y agrego distraída – "ella es Higurashi Tomoyo, una buena amiga mía".

"Un placer conocerla Tomoyo, me permite llamarla por su nombre ¿verdad?" – dijo con su sonrisa habitual aunque un brillo inusual en sus ojos, iba a repetir el mismo gesto que realizo al presentarse con Sakura.

Tomoyo estaba furiosa ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto? Alejo su mano de el y con una voz seca espeto – "no, para usted señor, soy la señorita Higurashi, ahora nos harían el honor de explicarnos que esta pasando aquí" – termino tomando a Sakura por la mano y dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, las habían secuestrado, por lo tanto la desconfianza no era para nada irracionable.

Shaoran prosiguió – "Soy Shaoran, Ikari Shaoran, el príncipe del reino Ikari" – termino viendo a Sakura a los ojos profundos llenos de incertidumbre con una expresión indescriptible.

"¿Sha…Shaoran I-I-Ikari?" – tartamudeo la esmeralda – "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Sakura, tenemos que hablar" – dijo acercándose a las muchachas.

Tomoyo se interpuso inmediatamente entre el y Sakura – "no, tu, tu eres Shaoran, como te atreviste a mentirle a Sakura y encima de todo nos secuestran, ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Acaso usaste a Sakura solo por la guerra entre reinos!"

"Tomoyo" – dijo Sakura lo mas tranquila que podía, acaso era cierto que solo la había utilizado? – "Déjanos hablar a solas, por favor"

La amatista la vio sorprendida para después asentir – "si, como digas" – dijo un poco mas tranquila.

Shaoran quiso tomar la mano de Sakura para llevarla a otro lugar , pero ella se opuso y se alejo un poco de el.

El la observo por un instante – "sígueme"

Tomoyo los vio alejarse cuando la voz galante de Eriol la llamo – "Tomoyo acompáñame, apuesto a que tienes hambre"

Ella lo vio con esa mirada desconfiada que había adquirido – "le dije que soy la señorita Higurashi para usted y no, no tengo apetito"

Eriol sonrió y la tomo gentilmente del brazo – "Acompáñeme"

Se sentía cansada, confundida, preocupada, estaba exhausta simplemente se dejo guiar por el hombre, aun si hubiera discutido y se hubiera opuesto a ir con el Sakura se iba a tardar un rato en hablar con aquel hombre y mientras tanto ella no podía hacer nada.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El príncipe de bellos ojos ámbar dejo pasar a Sakura por una improvisada puerta de madera hacia un espacio mediano. Al parecer se encontraban en una cueva, talvez era un escondite para ellos en el bosque del reino, entonces aun no salían de su reino, de pronto pensó en su padre, en Hirome, debían de estar muy preocupados por su ausencia. El cuarto que se desplegaba enfrente de ella era de una forma bastante irregular, tenia una mesa y unas cuantas sillas en medio, en un rincón pudo observar varias hojas y ¿mapas? Mapas del reino, claro para sus estrategias de batalla después de todo ahí lo único que importaba era ser los ganadores de aquella guerra en la que se encontraban ¿o no?

"¿Quieres sentarte?" – ofreció a la joven.

"no… me puedes explicar de que se trata todo esto Shaoran" – espeto en un tono bastante disgustado, confundido, triste.

"…" – Shaoran solo se quedo en silencio, quería decirle como se sintió al enterarse quien era ella, porque la había alejado de su palacio, porque había hecho todo lo que hizo… porque no le había dicho la verdad… pero ¿Cómo empezar?

"Así que era verdad ¿no es cierto?... tu sabias quien era yo…así que solo eras dulce y amable conmigo para poder enamorarme y usarme para ganar tan susodicha guerra entre reinos… no te importaron mis sentimientos…¡jamás te importe yo!" – su tono de voz subió, su semblante estaba mezclado con una profunda tristeza dolor y enojo, al igual que sus ojos despedían un brillo de incertidumbre y tristeza – "¿Por qué?" – susurro con un dejo de voz.

"Sakura no… yo no he dicho tal cosa …"

"es cierto Shaoran, no me dices nada… pero después de todo …el que calla otorga … no es así" – una lagrima rodó por su mejilla – "por dios, dime algo o acaso crees que soy tan tonta para no entender tus palabras… o tu silencio… si eso crees, lo siento pero te equivocaste de persona"

Sus palabras le dolían, pero no lo dejaba hablar y el en su desesperación no sabia que hacer como explicarle, como callar todas esas incoherencias que decía, porque eran incoherencias, nada de eso era verdad, la única verdad era que el la amaba.

Dio varios pasos hacia ella tan rápido que solo pudo sentir como unos labios capturaban su boca, un toque calido la hizo callar, mas lagrimas cayeron de sus esmeraldas.

El sintió su rostro mojado, se separo de ella sin soltarla de su agarre, tenia miedo de que se fuera de su lado, era lo ultimo que quería después de todo por eso había hecho lo que hizo.

"Sakura escúchame por favor" – rogó con una mirada implacable, no iba a dejar que siguiera creyendo eso no iba a dejar que se fuera sin haber escuchado sus palabras primero.

Sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas, talvez el la había usado, pero hacia solo unos segundos había sentido un beso sincero, sus labios aun sentían su toque, su dulzura.

"Sakura yo no sabia que tu eras la princesa del reino, tengo muchas cosas que decirte" – dijo alzando su barbilla con su mano hasta que sus ojos se encontraban frente a frente – "pero necesito que me escuches"

Ella asintió.

"mi padre me envió aquí para estudiar al reino enemigo, tomamos esta cueva como escondite, le agregamos algunas cosas para poder habitar aquí mientras realizábamos todas las investigaciones necesarias, encontrar sus fortalezas y debilidades… el día en el que te conocí caminaba por el bosque y encontré aquel bello lugar, y de pronto te vi a ti Sakura, jamás creí que alguien pudiera ser tan bella, conforme te conocí mi afecto hacia ti se fue haciendo mas grande, tu dulzura, tu inteligencia y tu ingenuidad me cautivaron, aunque nunca hablabas sobre tu familia, yo nunca me imagine que tu fueras la princesa hasta que esa muchacha , Hirome, me lo dijo pero lo que no pude soportar fue la idea de que te fueras a casar con otro, se que soy egoísta pero Sakura después de conocerte, tu le diste sentido a mi vida, tu me llenaste, conocí algo mas de las reglas, de la guerra, del poder, conocí este sentimiento que no había siquiera imaginado y no creo poder dejar, no podría olvidarlo… olvidarte"

Sakura sentía su corazón palpitar tan fuerte como si se fuera a escapar de su cuerpo – "Sha-o-ran" – susurro entrecortadamente, después de todo el no la había utilizado, como pudo siquiera pensarlo, el nunca haría tal cosa, sus ojos se lo decían, sus palabras eran sinceras, pero aun después de que le había dicho todo eso, aun cuando sentía que podía ser completamente feliz…¿Por qué no se sentía bien? ¿Por qué? Las imágenes de su padre, de sus amigas, de toda la gente que conocía, que la trataba con dulce amabilidad, las personas que habitaban su reino se hicieron presentes en su mente. Intento torpemente limpiarse las lagrimas que corrían por sus empapadas mejillas. Se separo de Shaoran dándole la espalda.

El se desconcertó ante esto ¿acaso ella no quería estar con el, ¿acaso se había equivocado?

"Sha-o-ran …p-pero q-que va a p-pasar con m-mi re-ino" – dijo encarándolo – "con mi padre, con toda la gente que habita en el, que podemos hacer si estamos en guerra, o mejor dicho nuestros reinos están en guerra, y ahora que me llevaste mi padre puede reaccionar contra tu padre, Shaoran … y si con mi secuestro acabas de desatar la batalla finalmente… que va a pasar?"

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola! Espero que todos estén muy bien, perdón por tardarme tanto ya tenia el capitulo desde hace mucho pero por mis preocupaciones y exámenes no había podido pasarlo bien a la computadora y subirlo. Jiji perdón pero que creen… ya tengo prepa jaja y estoy muy feliz! Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Ya saben dudas, comentarios tomatazos son bienvenidos. ); sean felices y pásenla muy bien! Nos vemos en el prox capi.**

**Mitcha: muchas gracias por tu review, algunas cosas ya te las respondí en este capi y otras se iran descubriendo poco a poco cuidate mucho y espero un review de este cap. Nos leemos**

**Nati-chan: holas ojala estes muy bien que gusto que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que te guste este, ya iran a pasar muchas cosas. Muchas gracias por tus reviews me dan animos para seguir adelante, perdon por el retraso y cuidate mucho. Nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Silencio.

El carruaje en el que se encontraba era nada más que silencio.

Tomoyo se encontraba a su lado pero respetaba su espacio.

Después de todo desde que se había alejado con el para hablar, al volverla a ver no se había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Pero Tomoyo no le preguntaría nada sabia que cuando estuviera lista le diría lo que fuese pero mientras tanto incertidumbre era el único sentimiento que reinaba ahora dentro de ella pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo mas?

--------------------------

El tiempo transcurría demasiado lento lo único que se veía eran algunos destellos de luz entre toda la oscuridad después de todo tendría que ser de madrugada, recordaba todos los eventos que habían sucedido esa noche, el banquete para el anuncio de su compromiso con un sujeto que ni siquiera había visto en pintura, la llegada de los enmascarados, su secuestro, descubrir todo lo que respectaba a Shaoran, el único hombre que la había hecho sentir de esa manera, su platica, y ahora la huida de su propio reino y todo por que se había enamorado de un hombre.

Diablos porque justamente tenia que ser el, todo era demasiado perfecto pero claro aun no podía entender que la vida no es un cuento de hadas, pero porque el y sus acciones y si esta decisión era egoísta y nada salía como lo quería si las cosas no se resolvían entonces mas gente saldría afectada por su culpa y de nadie mas.

**--------Flash back--------**

"Sakura , es cierto tal vez no he pensado las cosas, pero…escúchame" – dijo al ver como le daba la espalda, sujetándola suave pero firmemente del brazo volteándola para que le diera la cara – "Sakura … te amo … tal vez no signifique nada para ti, pero lo es todo para mi, acaso todavía no entiendes que hice todo esto porque no puedo tenerte lejos de mi, mira… si quieres regresar a tu reino dímelo , si ya no quieres saber nada de mi dímelo, y te juro que me iré, te regresare a que te cases con el sujeto que escojan para ti y nunca mas sabrás de mi o de mis sentimientos".

El silencio lo torturaba, Sakura miraba perpleja pero no decía ni una palabra, pasaron algunos minutos, los cuales se sentían infinitos, una angustia lo carcomía por dentro y… y si le decía que no quería volver a verlo que la dejara en paz, que haría entonces una cosa era decirlo pero otra muy diferente era poder lograr estar lejos de ella, saber que esa increíble mujer existía, que la había tenido en sus brazos y que no podía estar con ella, el ambiente estaba tenso, hasta que por fin hablo.

"Shaoran" – dijo acercándose un poco – " yo" – aun tratando de acomodar sus ideas – " yo también te quiero … te amo… pero estoy confundida, dios, no se que hacer todo a pasado tan aprisa que aun no lo asimilo, por una parte si quiero regresar, pero no porque no te quiera, pero entiéndeme, hay tantas personas involucradas, conozco a los del consejo a ellos no les va a importar si tu me quieres o no, ellos han buscado tanto una excusa para desatar la guerra, que tomarán esto como un simple pretexto, Shaoran te podrían matar y eso es lo que mas me aterra, mi padre y todas las personas de los dos reinos saldrían lastimadas, y todo por poder, por poder se va a manchar este maravilloso sentimiento con culpabilidad, enojo, yo no quiero que eso pase… pero no se que hacer" – dijo al fin soltando todas las lagrimas que intentaba con tanto esfuerzo en reprimir.

"Sakura" – dijo el rodeándola en un tierno abrazo – "todo va a estar bien mientras estemos juntos."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo" "Por ahora iremos a mi reino, ahí pensaremos en algo de acuerdo"

Aun fundida en su abrazo ella asintió dejando salir el agua salina que corría por sus mejillas.

_Mientras estemos juntos todo va a estar bien_

**--------------Fin flash back-----------------**

Debo confiar en nosotros…. Y todo estará bien

"Sakura ¿estas bien?" –la dulce voz de la amatista resonó cortando el silencio.

Sakura la miro sin comprender hasta que sintió algo húmedo caer a su mano estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta.

Una calida sonrisa algo melancólica tomo lugar en su rostro – "Si Tomoyo estoy bien y no te preocupes ya veremos que hacer".

Tomoyo solo asintió un poco desconcertada pero con una sonrisa, algo que sabia era que ella era más que una amiga, aun más que una hermana y la apoyaría en todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Fujitaka es hora de que la batalla empiece, se llevaron a tu hija, ya no hay nada que pueda impedir la guerra entre reinos, tenemos que luchar si quieres recuperar a tu hija con bien."

Una hora atrás los ancianos del consejo habían irrumpido en el salón del trono donde el emperador se encontraba, todo el tiempo se la habían pasado tratando de convencerlo de que lo mejor era empezar de una vez por todas las batallas.

Es cierto que hace tiempo se había declarado la guerra entre reinos pero era solo eso una simple declaración, y aunque no lo supieran la verdad era que Fujitaka aun tenia la esperanza de que los conflictos tuvieran solución por eso no había hecho hasta entonces la primera movida, pero ahora el secuestro de la princesa cambiaba todo, era momento de que aquella declaración se tornara realidad.

"Soy el emperador haré lo que tenga que hacer, ahora si no tienen mas que decir se pueden retirar, los llamare cuando tome mi decisión, mientras tanto deseo estar solo." – declaro en un tono autoritario que no admitía replicas.

Pero el lo sabia, si quería a su hija de vuelta pelear seria la única solución.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El carruaje comenzó a descender su velocidad, hasta llegar a un alto total, Sakura y Tomoyo bajaron de este, pudieron observar como entre los árboles la luz del sol resplandecía en su totalidad, el suave murmullo del viento mover cada planta del lugar, la dulce melodía de los pájaros cantando y silbando.

Shaoran tomo de la mano a Sakura y la jalo suavemente haciéndola caminar junto a el, pasaron algunos árboles, y justo enfrente de ellos un estrecho rió se mostraba, el agua de este tan diáfana y cristalina, tan pura.

Sakura mostró una dulce sonrisa casi imperceptiblemente, Shaoran sonrió ante esto, ver esa dulce sonrisa, los ojos brillantes de ternura y emoción, de una inocencia que solo ella poseía, su expresión le recordaba a la de una pequeña niña que se emociona al recibir un dulce, pero después de todo era la mujer que el amaba y amaría por siempre.

Se sentaron sobre el fresco pasto a la orilla de este rió. Callados, disfrutando enormemente de su compañía con el envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos y ella recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Para ella ese momento fue tan perfecto que no se atrevió a pronunciar ni una palabra, en ese momento se sentía libre, amada, protegida, segura…. Se sentía al fin completa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unos metros lejos de la pareja, la bella amatista se encontraba observándolos, se veían tan lindos, lastima que las circunstancias fueran esas, si tan solo fueran diferentes.

"Linda pareja, no te parece" – interrumpió sus pensamientos el apuesto primo de Shaoran

"Hiraguizawa… me asusto" – dijo desconfiada, por lo regular ella no era así pero la mirada añil de ese joven era tan misteriosa que la desconcertaba.

"Discúlpame hermosa Tomoyo no fue esa mi intención, pero talvez te vendría bien un poco de compañía"

"Ya le he dicho que no me llame así y no, de hecho preferiría estar sola"

Le dedico una sonrisa coqueta y volvió su mirada para observar a la tierna pareja junto al rió. "Parece que mi querido primito se enamoro ¿no crees?"

"Si" – respondió olvidándose de su molestia – "se ven ambos tan enamorados, yo en todos estos años no había visto a Sakura con todo ese brillo que sus ojos muestran, lastima que sean estas circunstancias y no otras, seria tan diferente."

"Si talvez" – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa diferente a las tantas otras que le había mostrado, esta demostraba un poco de ternura y de conocimiento – "pero velo por el lado positivo linda, tal vez si hubieran sido otras circunstancias no se hubieran conocido, no se hubieran enamorado, ni sentirían todo lo que sienten ahora, las cosas pasan por algo y esto les servirá como una prueba mas para su amor."

Tomoyo lo miro fijamente atónita

"Sabes, es cierto puedes estar en lo correcto, pero lo que no entiendo es como puedes ser así"

"¿Así... como?" – pregunto el un poco desconcertado.

"Si, en un instante puedes ser uno de los tantos hombres que parece solo les importa divertirse un rato con cualquier mujer que se les ponga enfrente, que no toman nada en serio y que creen que todas las cosas son como ellos las quieren y al siguiente momento dices cosas así"

"¿Debo tomar eso como un halago preciosa?" – dijo acercándose a ella provocativamente.

"Ves como todo lo echas a perder" - dijo alejándose de él – "mira si vamos a convivir será bajo ciertos puntos"

El rió – "tu dirás linda"

"Para empezar dejaras de llamarme linda, preciosa o cualquier cosa así, si quieres solo será Tomoyo y si no te parece será señorita Higurashi, cuando estemos cerca o me quieras platicar cualquier cosa omitirás tus comentarios coquetos, ¿estas de acuerdo?"

"Si, estoy de acuerdo Tomoyo"- dijo marcando lo ultimo – "con permiso" – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar riéndose suavemente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Pasaron varios días, Sakura y Shaoran llegaron junto con todos los demás al reino Ikari, al llegar el padre de Shaoran lo esperaba, este ultimo le explico todo a su padre, acerca de quien era Sakura y como había llegado con el, Hitaro Ikari no era un rey precisamente reconocido por su bondad y buenos sentimientos, era una persona fría, que muy pocas veces mostraba sus sentimientos, pero por lo que mas era reconocido era por su sed de poder, durante los largos años en los que había reinado había conquistado muchos reinos, pero las consecuencias de ello fueron miles de muertes, muchas personas dudaban de si Shaoran en verdad era su hijo, es cierto que era un poco reservado, pero todos sabían que era amable, con sentimientos nobles a diferencia de su padre. De hecho la razón por la cual la guerra contra el reino Kinomoto fue declarada fue precisamente por la ambición de Ikari, el fue el que la declaró, normalmente hubiera atacado sin piedad y sin previo aviso, pero el reino Kinomoto era mas poderoso que cualquier otro con el que se hubiera enfrentado, su emperador aparte de ser tan amable también era reconocido por su astucia, ingenio y valor para proteger a su gente. Así que el ambicioso rey solo declaro la guerra y aun no había hecho nada porque estaba investigando muy bien el reino vecino, sus fortalezas y debilidades. Shaoran, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacia su padre accedió a ir al reino Kinomoto porque quería alejarse de su padre, el sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero a el no lo podía odiar después de todo era su padre y aun creía que detrás de esa actitud podía esconderse un corazón. A Hitaro le llegaron los reportes de las investigaciones acerca del otro reino y cuando su hijo le contó todo, al conocer a Sakura una sonrisa maliciosa escapo de sus labios, sonrisa que paso desapercibida por todos los presentes, sin saberlo o quererlo, su hijo le había proporcionado la mejor arma que tenia para conquistar el reino vecino, le llevo directo a sus manos a la hija del emperador, así le daría a este donde mas le dolía. _

**Continuara….**

**N/A: hola! Perdónenme porfis porfis, hace muchísimo que no actualizo lo siento lo siento!no tengo excusa, últimamente he estado corta de inspiración, este capi lo escribí como seis veces y ninguna me gustaba como quedaba, espero que les guste, y se los juro, prometo, que actualizare pronto pronto pronto.**

**Ps bueno cuídense muxo.**

**Nati-chan , mitcha, rosh bernal 10000000000… gracias por sus reviews y porfis perdonenme**

**A los que leen mi historia muxas gracias, cuidense**

**Ciao,**

**Marian**

**p.d. prometo actualizar pronto y PEERDOOOOOON!**


	7. Chapter 7

"**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD"**

**CAPITULO 6**

Las tropas que incluían a todos los soldados del reino marchaban hacia la batalla. Fujitaka había decidido que si para recuperar a su hija era necesario empezar tan esperada pelea lo haría, una inmensa cantidad de hombres llenaba el lugar, al frente en su caballo iba el rey, de su lado derecho lo seguía Hiko, y de su lado izquierdo los Satsuke, detrás de ellos marchaban los escuderos, mas atrás los que portaban las lanzas, los seguían sus mejores guerreros con espadas y los mejores arqueros.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el secuestro de la princesa y nadie sabia lo que había ocurrido. Todos se dirigían al reino Ikari con un firme propósito, el de recuperar a la princesa sana y salva y salir victoriosos de la contienda.

0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0

"Shaoran que vamos a hacer" – pregunto Sakura angustiada – "el ejercito de mi padre ya esta en camino"

"Lo se, lo se, talvez que venga sea lo mejor" – respondió un tanto pensativo dándole la espalda.

"¿Como puedes decir eso?" – pregunto ya un tanto exasperada – "Shaoran si sabes lo que significa esto ¿verdad?"

"Si, mira si viene tu padre hay mas probabilidades de solucionar esto, así cuando el te vea le podríamos explicar lo que pasa y dar fin a esta guerra."

"Tal vez tengas razón… pero Shaoran tengo un mal presentimiento"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hola"

La joven dio un brinco asustada al oír su voz tan cerca de su oído, estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, la suave risa de él interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Perdóname no quise asustarte, simplemente darte una sorpresa"

Eriol un día de estos te lo juro que vas a causarme un paro cardiaco.

"Discúlpame es que tenia tantas ganas de verte" – dijo dándole la vuelta tomándola por su estrecha cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo – "Tomoyo ¿que me hiciste?"

Ella soltó una risita – "te hechicé o ¿no fue lo que tu dijiste?" – dijo aun riendo.

"Me encanta tu risa" – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de apresar sus suaves y delicados labios contra los suyos.

**-------Flash back---------**

En el tiempo transcurrido Eriol y Tomoyo convivieron la mayoría del tiempo, el mantuvo su palabra de comportarse cuando estaba con ella y entre sus platicas pudo conocer a la persona que era Tomoyo, no era una persona difícil como creyó cuando la conoció, esa no era ella, esas fueron las circunstancias, pero al tratarla se dio cuenta de que era dulce, linda, amable, que toda esa belleza que tenia en su exterior era poca a comparación de lo que tenia en su interior, era tan frágil como una flor, pero igualmente era fuerte y valiente no entendía como podía ser ella así, eran contrastes que ella manejaba perfectamente, pronto se dio cuenta de que era especial, era diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido, en unos instantes creía que había descubierto como era, que incluso sabría como actuaría pero al momento siguiente ella lo sorprendía haciendo algo inesperado, adoraba sus semblantes, sus cara y sus ojos eran transparentes hasta cierto punto, reflejaban sus sentimientos, pero había momentos donde sus ojos tan extraños, tan hermosos lo hipnotizaban lo invitaban a descubrir que había en lo profundo pero era algo que no entendía, podía descifrarlos tan sencillamente y de pronto se tornaban misteriosos e indescifrables. Aunque al principio le costaba admitirlo o talvez incluso creerlo el lo sabia se había enamorado como un idiota de aquella mujer. Lo descubrió aquella noche.

Ya era de noche y después de la cena el decidió escoltarla hasta los aposentos que compartía con Sakura, cuando llegaron la tomo de la mano y le dijo que quería enseñarle algo, ella un poco renuente acepto, la llevo a una terraza del lado sur del palacio que tenia una vista preciosa al jardín de rosas , al llegar, con la luna y las estrellas ante sus ojos Tomoyo quedo fascinada, y fue ahí que al verla tan dulce con la luz de la luna reflejada en sus ojos amatista se inclino a ella y poso sus labios contra los de ella, y al instante de ese roce tímido fue que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero lo mejor de todo fue que la bella joven le correspondió.

"Tomoyo me haz hechizado"

**-----Fin del Flash back----**

Al separarse de ella la noto extraña, tensa – "¿Que sucede?"

"¿Que va a pasar Eriol? oí decir a uno de los soldados que mañana llegarían los soldados del reino Miyojin estoy preocupada por Sakura"

"Lo se, pero sinceramente no se lo que pueda pasar, o mas bien pueden pasar demasiadas cosas, supongo que tendremos que esperar "

La joven dejo escapar un triste suspiro antes de que Eriol la abrazara fuertemente por detrás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Ella dormía placidamente cuando oyó un sonido extraño, uno parecido a muchos tambores.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente sin querer despertar en realidad, aun se encontraba en aquella habitación, las paredes de mármol con algunos finos dibujos de personas haciendo diferentes actividades, podría decirse que era bonita pero no era en absoluto acogedora, las pinturas la hacían sentir como si fuese espiada constantemente, se movió inconscientemente debajo de aquellas sabanas de seda blanca. Volvió su mirada hacia la puerta negra que estaba a un lado de la habitación, detrás de esa puerta se encontraba Tomoyo, pobre Tomoyo lo que estaría pasando por su culpa, aunque últimamente la había visto mucho con el primo de Shaoran, se sonreían y miraban de una forma un tanto intima.

Tambores.

Un pequeño bostezo escapo de sus labios.

Tambores.

¿Que pasaría? todos estos días al despertarse no se oían mas ruidos que la suave melodía de los pájaros o el murmullo del viento que pasaba por la ventana.

Extraño.

Tambores.

Aun se sentía cansada, todo el día de ayer había sido demasiado preocupante desde que escucho a esos soldados hablando de la pelea y….

La pelea.

Tambores.

Ya estaban aquí. Salto fuera de su cama, el corazón le palpitaba desenfrenadamente, se dirigió a la puerta negra rápidamente y se encontró a una Tomoyo ya levantada.

"Ya están aquí Tomoyo, ¿que hacemos?" – dijo viendo de un lado para otro – "ya se tengo que ir con Shaoran."

"Sakura tranquila, no te puedes presentar ante Shaoran y ante tu padre con un camisón, nos cambiaremos rápido e iremos a ver que pasa"

"Si, si tienes razón" –respondió frenética.

"Pero" – dijo Tomoyo sosteniéndola de un brazo antes de que volviera a entrar a su cuarto – "primero tienes que tranquilizarte sino no ayudaras a nadie asi"

"Si tranquilizarme…" – dijo lanzando un suspiro tratando de controlarse y calmarse – "es que, dios Tomoyo, no se que pueda pasar."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hitaro ya había preparado a sus soldados en sus respectivas formaciones, estaba por salir del palacio con algunos de sus soldados para hablar con el emperador que lo esperaba afuera, era normal que antes de alguna batalla, antes de que alguien atacara, los lideres hablaran por ultima vez para ver si no había posibilidades de paz, estaba por salir cuando llego Shaoran.

"Yo también iré padre" –dijo demandante.

Hitaro solo le dirigió una mirada helada y avanzo, después de todo, el papel que su hijo tenia que desempeñar ya estaba hecho y no permitiría que ni el ni nadie echara todos sus planes a perder – "no lo dejes salir bajo ninguna circunstancia" – murmuro por lo bajo a su mano derecha, un hombre entrado en sus treintas con un cuerpo musculoso y fornido al extremo.

El hombre solo asintió.

Hitaro y los soldados salieron pero al momento en el que Shaoran iba a salir la mano derecha de su padre lo detuvo – "lo siento príncipe pero tengo ordenes de no dejarlo salir" – y terminando de decir esto le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Sakura bajaba aprisa las escaleras, vestía un vestido blanco y portaba su tiara de plata que tenia incrustaciones de esmeralda, fue lo primero que se encontró en su guardarropa, corría tratando de detenerse el cabello hacia atrás sin mucho éxito, Tomoyo le seguía dificultosamente los pasos, no sabia que fuera tan rápida, apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, volteaba de vez en vez buscando al joven de mirada añil, talvez el las podría ayudar, y justo al llegar a la puerta principal del palacio lo encontraron, Eriol las esperaba ahí.

"Shaoran me dijo que las esperara aquí, él se adelanto con su padre pues ya estaban por salir a hablar con el emperador"

"¿Por donde fueron?" – pregunto preocupada la esmeralda.

"Vengan conmigo"

Avanzaron rápidamente hasta la puerta del muro que protegía al reino pero se sorprendieron a ver a un hombre de cabello marrón tirado en el piso.

"Shaoran"

Corrió hasta el y vio a un hombre parado a tan solo unos pasos de ellos.

"¿Que ha ocurrido?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Pues como te decía Miyojin esta batalla se puede impedir" – continuo hablando fríamente.

"Solo quiero a mi hija de vuelta ikari y voy a hacer lo necesario para recuperarla"

"De acuerdo hagamos un trato ¿te parece?"

Fujitaka lo vio con ojos de plena desconfianza – "te escucho"

"Tu hija esta bien, la he cuidado bien, lo único que tienes que hacer para recuperarla es entregarme el mando de tu reino, no es mucho lo que pido, solo eso a cambio de la vida de tu hija, de hecho estoy siendo bastante bondadoso , ¿que dices?"

"No puedo hacer eso, creo que tendremos que luchar."

"Así que no accedes, esta bien pero recuerda que te di la opción, de todas formas yo no dije nada sobre luchar" – hizo una seña a uno de los soldados para que se acercara – "tráeme a la princesa, pero solo a ella."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El hombre permanecía callado.

"¿Quien le hizo esto? Responde" – le grito desesperada.

"Yo lo hice, fueron las ordenes del rey impedir a toda costa que saliera de aquí."

Sakura lo vio con ojos de odio – "maldito".

Unos ligeros movimientos llamaron su atención, Shaoran estaba despertando, pero justo en ese momento las puertas del muro se abrieron para dar paso a uno de los soldados.

"Princesa, la solicitan alla afuera" – dijo el soldado haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"¿Quién?"

"El rey ikari, esta hablando con su padre princesa"

Volvió su cabeza hacia Shaoran aun no estaba del todo consciente pero tenia que hacer algo por el bien de todos con él o sin él debía hacerlo.

"Tomoyo, Eriol cuídenlo por favor" – dijo dándole un beso en la frente y parándose para seguir al soldado.

"Pero Sakura…"- susurro la amatista preocupada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En ese momento Sakura llego hasta donde se encontraban los dos emperadores de cada reino.

"Padre" –dijo intentando acercarse a Fujitaka pero Hitaro se lo impidió.

"No tan rápido princesa, esta bajo mi poder así que no haga nada que yo no le indique, bien Fujitaka dile a tu hija que prefieres su muerte a cambio de darme el poder de tu reino"

"Pero ¿que esta diciendo?" – pregunto la muchacha confusa.

Fujitaka la miraba triste y preocupado.

"Querida niña, le ofrecí a tu padre devolverte sana y salva si el a cambio me otorga el poder de tu reino y se rehusó, así que lo que recibirá será el cuerpo inerte de su adorada hija"

"De ninguna manera" – dijo Fujitaka dando un paso al frente a lo que Hitaro saco velozmente su espada empuñándola hacia la espalda de Sakura.

"Ni un paso más o tu hija muere y deberías saber que yo no me ando con rodeos."

"Sakura…" – susurro el emperador.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shaoran recupero el conocimiento y seguido de Eriol y Tomoyo salieron de ahí, claro primero dejando inconsciente al hombre que lo ataco.

"Que haces padre" – dijo al ver que le apuntaba a Sakura con su espada.

"Lo que tu jamás te atreverás a hacer hijo"

"Padre suelta el arma"

"No, no lo haré, Fujitaka tu tienes la ultima palabra"

Con un tono de voz frió que trataba de estar calmado le respondió – "yo no te puedo dar el control sobre mi reino"

"De acuerdo tu lo quisiste, niña dile adiós a tu papito"

"No lo harás padre" – dijo acercándose mas.

"Esperen" – dijo Fujitaka – "Hitaro no puedo hacer lo que me pides pero te entrego mi vida a cambio de la de mi hija"

"Papa … no" – sollozo Sakura débilmente.

"Mmm no es una mala oferta así no tendrían un líder…. De acuerdo" – dijo soltando a Sakura bruscamente.

"No papa, no por favor"

Cuando la espada bajaba para encontrarse con el pecho de Fujitaka, metal lucho con metal, Shaoran se había interpuesto con su espada no podía permitir que su padre hiciera una bajeza como esa.

El ejercito estaba atónito, no se movían de sus lugares, el emperador y la princesa se encontraban demasiado cerca para poder ser atacados, cualquier error y los matarían.

"Sakura vamos" – dijo Fujitaka tomando del brazo a Sakura jalándola.

Ella se deshizo de su agarre - "pero Shaoran, no puedo irme padre no puedo dejarlo así, yo…… lo amo"

Fujitaka se asombro –"hija"

Hitaro reía, luchaba contra su hijo, era fuerte era cierto pero era demasiado ingenuo, era un inexperto ante sus ojos, hizo dos movimientos fugaces con su espada que dejaron a Shaoran petrificado, confundido y herido – "es verdad que tienes mi sangre, pero me avergüenzo de tener un hijo como tu, a partir de ahora tu ya no eres mi hijo Shaoran" – su voz helada anhelante de sangre, su expresión cruel de desprecio – "a todos los que intervengan en mis planes les espera la muerte" – una risa diabólica escapo de su boca –" adiós hijo mió".

Hitaro en verdad estaba dispuesto a matar a su hijo, todo paso tan rápido que nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

¡¡¡Shaoran no! – un grito que desgarraba el alma se dejo oír.

Hitaro empuño su espada, la alzo tomando vuelo, en ese momento la dejo caer con toda la fuerza que tenia, pero lo que vio fue algo que no esperaba ver, tela blanca se manchaba con el rojo intenso de la sangre.

Sakura se había interpuesto entre Shaoran y el ataque de Hitaro, como resultado el filo de la espada la atravesó.

Shaoran no podía creer lo que veía, una opresión fuerte invadió su cuerpo, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos como platos.

"¡¡SAKURAAA!"

Fujitaka alcanzo a ordenar a soldados de su ejercito que fueran por Hitaro, la mano derecha de este ordeno a sus tropas que atacaran por igual, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, la batalla había empezado, pero en medio del campo de batalla, unos jóvenes sufrían.

Sakura había caído y antes de que golpeara el piso Shaoran la tenia en sus brazos.

"No, no te preocupes mi bello ángel todo va a estar bien… vas… vas a estar bien" – dijo desesperado, su voz temblaba.

Sakura sonrió.

Tomoyo y Eriol se acercaron rápidamente. Gotas salinas caían de los ojos dela amatista, Eriol vio la herida y trataba de parar la hemorragia.

Lagrimas rebeldes cayeron de los ojos de Shaoran.

"Vamos a llevarla adentro Eriol" – volteando hacia ella dijo – "vas a estar bien ya veras vas a estar bien."

"Shaoran si la movemos la herida se abrirá aun mas y ya esta desangrándose."

"No, no es cierto no.."

"Sha-Shaoran te a-amo "– dijo Sakura sonriéndole con la voz quebrada y pasando con dificultad su mano temblorosa por su mejilla quitando las lagrimas de su rostro.

"No" – dijo agarrando bruscamente su mano – "no te atrevas… no te atrevas a despedirte de mi Sakura.. no puedes"

"Sha… Shao…ran si-iempre… te amare…. Aun si te volviera a-a c-conocer….me…enamoraría….otra….vez ….de….ti." – dijo sonriendo por ultima vez y cerrando sus ojos, esas bellas esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

SAKURAAAAA!

**CONTINUARA….**


	8. Chapter 8

"**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD"**

**Capitulo 7**

_**A veces pasan tantas cosas que no queremos, pero no podemos evitar, destino es como lo llaman algunos, creen que todos tenemos escrita ya nuestra historia, que es imposible cambiarla, yo creo que existe un destino, pero también creo que tu lo puedes escribir, todo lo que pasa tiene un significado, es parte de la vida. La vida es maravillosa, pero maravilloso no siempre es que todo sea bello y color de rosa, maravilloso es el contraste entre lo bueno y lo malo, el balance, aprovechar cada sentimiento, cada tristeza, cada alegría, solo así vives, arrepentirse de lo que hicimos no es lo que deberíamos hacer, mejor recordarlo para así no cometer los mismos errores, lo que paso ya paso, en vez de concentrarte en tu pasado o de preocuparte por tu futuro vive al máximo el presente, después de todo aunque todo se vea gris nunca sabes con que te puedes encontrar.**_

****

* * *

_Pueden pasar tres mil años_

_Puedes besar otros labios_

_Pero nunca te olvidare, pero nunca te olvidare_

* * *

Época actual

Un joven alto, observaba con una mirada perdida la lluvia caer desde la ventana de su departamento en el octavo piso de aquel edificio.

'_Sakura'_

El ya era un hombre, su apariencia lo decía, alto, con un ligero tono bronceado en la piel, cuerpo perfecto, musculoso, varonil, su cabello rebelde color chocolate, y esos ojos intensos ámbar que derretirían a cualquiera, con 21 años de edad, comenzaba su tercer año de cursar la universidad, su carrera de administración de empresas, su familia tenia prestigiosas empresas, manejaban varios tipos de estas, desde diarios hasta cadenas de restaurantes, y el seguiría al manejo de estas al terminar de cursar las clases necesarias, de hecho ya estaba bastante involucrado y jugaba ya un papel importante dentro del negocio de la familia, era un joven muy inteligente y bastante astuto, estaba recibiendo la experiencia que necesitaba. Pero aparte de su familia ser una de las más prestigiadas dentro del mundo de los negocios, el clan Li era uno de los más importantes en el mundo de la magia. La magia que talvez era la responsable de que se sintiera como se sentía.

* * *

_Puedo morirme mañana_

_Puede secarse mi alma_

_Pero nunca te olvidare, pero nunca te olvidare_

* * *

Su nombre, Shaoran. Li Shaoran.

Hacia cuatro años había conocido a un joven, un ingles, su nombre era Eriol Hiraguizawa, lo conoció cuando viajo a Londres, el era una persona bastante extraña ante su perspectiva, el también poseía magia, al conocerlo un sentimiento bastante extraño lo inundo, era como ya lo conociera de tiempo atrás, siendo que hacia solo unos pocos segundos que lo vio por primera vez. El le mostró una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan extraña fue como si supiera lo que pensaba, al principio Shaoran lo trato con su usual frialdad y seriedad, Eriol le ofreció su mano como saludo, lo observo desconfiado y después de unos segundos le respondió estrechando su mano, y el ingles le dijo por lo bajo algo que lo sorprendió. Digo no es normal que un extraño te diga algo así.

'_tanto tiempo primo'._

'_¿primo? Disculpa pero yo no soy tu primo'_

'_eres Shaoran Li o tal vez ¿Ikari te refresque la memoria?'_

_

* * *

_

_Pueden borrar mi memoria_

_Pueden robarme tu historia_

_Pero nunca te olvidare, pero nunca te olvidare_

* * *

Eso había pasado a sus diecisiete años de edad, pero fue algo tan repentino, desde ese día su vida cambio.

A lo largo de esos cuatro años, no había persona que conociera tanto a Shaoran como el apuesto ingles, se había vuelto su mejor amigo, bueno después de todo en otra vida había sido su primo y amigo.

Después de aquel día Eriol le enseño a utilizar su magia, a enfocarla para poder recordar su otra vida, para recordarla a ella. Desde entonces un sentimiento creció fuerte dentro de el, algo que no había experimentado en su vida, al menos no en esa, pero era un sentimiento tan familiar como si lo conociera desde siempre. Desde hacia cuatro años se había enamorado de un recuerdo, de su recuerdo, su mente tenia grabado aquel rostro, aquella sonrisa, aquellos preciosos ojos esmeralda.

* * *

_Como olvidar tu sonrisa_

_Como olvidar tu mirada_

_Como olvidar que rezaba para que no te marcharas_

* * *

Dios era increíble, la amaba con locura, recordando los besos, pero debía estar loco eran solo eso recuerdos. Intento buscarla, por todos los medios, investigo acerca de lo que había pasado años atrás con el reino Miyojin y el Ikari, pero no aparecía nada acerca de ello, pensó talvez buscarla por su nombre, después de todo el de Eriol seguía siendo el mismo, y el de el, aunque su apellido era distinto, pero encontró miles de opciones, después de investigar algún tiempo no encontró nada, lo que mas lo angustiaba era la posibilidad que le rondaba la cabeza, la posibilidad de que ella no hubiera reencarnado, o que tal que aun no nacía, todos los días a todas horas su recuerdo lo atormentaba, lo seguía a todas partes, quería encontrarla de nuevo, quería estar con ella, pero ella no aparecía.

Su rostro melancólico mostraba la tristeza que sentía, que tal que nunca la volvía a ver, que tal que se le pasaba la vida sin encontrar a su eterno amor. Ya no sabia que hacer, aunque talvez Eriol tenia razón, talvez lo que tenia que hacer era esperar, si estaba destinado a encontrarla otra vez, ella llegaría a el de una forma u otra.

"Sakura"

* * *

_Como olvidar tus locuras_

_Como olvidar que volabas_

_Como olvidar que aun te quiero más que a vivir mas que a nada_

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana y el radio despertador se encendió, su mano lo apago con pereza. Se había desvelado pensando en ella… otra vez. Se levanto distraídamente de su cama y camino hacia el lujoso baño donde se metió al agua caliente en su regadera, se ducho rápidamente, después de todo era el primer día del nuevo semestre y no quería llegar tarde, así con sus clases de vuelta no tendría tiempo para atormentarse pensando en ella. Se vistió, tomo una manzana y salio hasta llegar donde se encontraba estacionado su convertible negro.

'_otro día mas sin ti'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"_No" – dijo agarrando bruscamente su mano – "no te atrevas… no te atrevas a despedirte de mi Sakura... no puedes"_

"_Sha… Shao…ran si-iempre… te amare…. Aun si te volviera a-a c-conocer….me…enamoraría….otra….vez ….de….ti."_

* * *

_Pueden pasar tres mil años_

_Puedes besar otros labios_

_Pero nunca te olvidare, pero nunca te olvidare_

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, estaba temblando, paso una de sus finas manos por su frente, estaba llena de sudor, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, seguida de otras más.

"¿Por qué?"

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y no podía controlar el ritmo de su respiración.

"¡diablos ¿porque!" – grito desesperada.

Hacia un par de meses que no dormía como antes, desde entonces esos sueños extraños empezaron, no los podía entender, como tampoco entendía porque la hacían sentir así, era como si realmente estuviera viviendo los sueños, no tenían una secuencia, y la mayoría de las veces veía las cosas que pasaban pero este sueño fue diferente, realmente sintió haber estado ahí, sintió todo el dolor de la muerte, pero había escuchado claramente todo lo que decían las personas de su sueño y antes jamás había pasado solo eran imágenes que no tenían ninguna secuencia lógica, como si vieras una absurda película muda, eran como recuerdos desordenados, pero recuerdos de que.

* * *

_Pueden borrar mi memoria_

_Pueden robarme tu historia_

_Pero nunca te olvidare, pero nunca te olvidare_

* * *

Se sentía tan impotente de permitir que unos simples sueños la hicieran sentirse así, de no poder controlarse, de no poder dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos malditos ojos ámbar, dios que infantil debía verse recordando y amando los ojos de alguien de un sueño, se sentía tan tonta. Se levanto de su cama, apenas eran las 2 de la mañana, pero no quería volver a dormir, tenia miedo de soñar otra vez. y pensar que de niña amaba dormir y soñar con tantas cosas diferentes, tantas cosas que la ilusionaban, soñar era la única forma de escapar de la realidad, era la forma de vivir sus fantasías, de vivir lo imposible, cuando dormía nada tenia limites ni siquiera la muerte, soñaba como tenia a la familia que siempre quiso, su padre, su madre, su hermano y ella, soñaba que así seria para siempre, la desilusión venia al despertar ver que otro día, otra vez simplemente había sido un sueño. Pero ahora estos sueños, estos sueños eran otra cosa la hacían sentir desconcertada.

Volvió su vista a su closet, sin pensarlo mas, corrió la puerta de este y saco unos pants obscuros y una blusa de algodón blanca, se puso eso en vez de su pijama y salio. Bajo unas escaleras y camino por la oscuridad, corrió una puerta y entro, era un pequeño cuarto, tenia el piso de madera , un espejo en la parte de atrás, y solo eso, estaba completamente vació, a excepción de un saco para golpear en uno de los lados del salón, ella sabia cada medida, cada espacio de aquel lugar de memoria, ahí se la había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo, practicando combate libre, era algo que la relajaba le hacia olvidar todo, era algo que necesitaba en ese momento, olvidar todo.

Comenzó su rutina, puñetazos y patadas salían volando pero no estaba funcionando.

"_no te atrevas… no te atrevas a despedirte de mi Sakura... no puedes"_

* * *

_Pueden borrar mi memoria_

_Pueden robarme tu historia_

_Pero nunca te olvidare, pero nunca te olvidare_

* * *

Se acerco al saco y le pego con todas las fuerzas que tenía, siguió pegándole y pateándolo queria olvidar esos malditos sueños que no querían salir de su mente. Quería olvidar esa voz, esas palabras.

* * *

_Como olvidar tu sonrisa_

_Como olvidar tu mirada_

_Como olvidar que rezaba para que no te marcharas_

* * *

'_¿Por qué?'_

"_DEMONIOS!"_

* * *

_Como olvidar tus locuras_

_Como olvidar que volabas_

_Como olvidar que aun te quiero más que a mi vida mas que a nada_

* * *

De pronto una voz varonil la saco de sus pensamientos.

"si sigues así vas a acabar con el saco y lo acabamos de comprar"

Ella seguía golpeando con todo lo que tenia.

"no me importa"

"Sakura que te pasa" – pregunto el desconcertado al verla así.

En vez de contestar seguía golpeando y pateando y seguía y seguía.

El se acerco y con un veloz movimiento le agarro las dos manos impidiendo que continuara.

"suéltame hermano déjame en paz ¡suéltame!" – dijo resistiéndose.

"de acuerdo peleemos"

"que ¿de que hablas? solo déjame sola Touya es mucho pedir?"

El lanzo un puñetazo al aire muy cerca de donde ella estaba aunque midiendo bien la distancia para no pegarle

"vamos" –siguió su áspera voz – "vamos"

Sakura no necesito que se lo repitiera, se puso en pose de combate y ataco. Lanzaba fuertes patadas y golpes, golpes que el recibía sin si quiera hacer el menor esfuerzo por esquivarlos, un torrente de lagrimas salía de sus bellos ojos verdes, atacaba con toda la fuerza que tenia, se sentía frustrada, se sentía horriblemente mal, cuanta impotencia tenia, después de un rato decidió que debía parar, su hermano era fuerte pero ella también y si seguía así lo lastimaría, se tiro al piso agotada y vencida, sintió como Touya se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba, y lo único que pudo hacer la joven fue derramar todas las lagrimas que tenia en el pecho protector de su hermano.

"perdóname hermano"

El la siguió abrazando tiernamente.

"no te preocupes monstruo todo va a estar bien"

* * *

_Puedo morirme mañana_

_Puede secarse mi alma_

_Pero nunca te olvidare, pero nunca te olvidare_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un delicioso aroma inundaba la casa, Sakura bajo las escaleras y camino hasta llegar a la cocina, ahí se encontró con su hermano que preparaba el desayuno. El al notar su presencia la saludo y le pidió que pusiera la mesa. Y ella así lo hizo, sirvieron el desayuno, y se sentaron a comer.

"Así que como amaneciste monstruo"

"ya te dije que no me llames así, bien…. Y tu hermano"

"bien, así que cuando empiezas tus clases"

"Las clases oficialmente empiezan hoy, pero iré hasta la próxima semana y me pondré al corriente, ya pedí permiso al directivo así que no te preocupes"

"que no me preocupe, si al fin me voy a librar de ti" –dijo en tono de broma.

Sakura solo le dedico una mirada picara, ella sabia que para su hermano fue muy difícil permitir que ella tomara esa decisión pero era lo mejor, ella quería estudiar en una de las mejores universidades y para eso tendría que ir a Hong Kong, ahí quería estudiar, pero para eso tendría que dejar a su hermano ahí en Tokio, y no era porque no hubieran universidades en Tokio, pero quería cambiar de ambiente, quería probar cosas nuevas, quería tomar sus propias decisiones. Desde aquel trágico día en que sus padres murieron Touya se había echo cargo de ella, pero se sentía culpable de que no lo dejara hacer su vida por estar preocupándose por ella, le debía tanto. Por eso ella tenía que hacer su vida para que su hermano hiciera la suya.

"mis maletas ya están hechas y ya mañana cuando llegue allá me dedicare a desempacar y a acomodarme"

"tuviste todo el verano para hacerlo y no lo hiciste"

"mira que fuiste tu el que no quiso que me fuera desde las vacaciones si"

"bueno acuérdate que lo primero que quiero que hagas al llegar allá es hablarme por teléfono entendiste, y tus visitas allá no pueden quedarse después de las 10 de la noche y no puedes llevar hombres al departamento"

"si, si ya lo se y me vas a hablar para checar como estoy y si descubres que no te obedezco vas a ir personalmente por mi y me vas a regresar aquí si, si ya lo se Touya" – dijo agitando una mano y rodando los ojos.

"y tu sabes que lo voy a hacer eh"

"si, si"

Así terminaron de desayunar.

"y bueno ya me vas a decir que fue lo que te ocurrió por la noche Sakura"

"no paso nada hermano, no me sentía muy bien es normal, no te preocupes"

"que es ¿normal, Sakura Kinomoto"- dijo con un tono de voz que no admitía replicas, Sakura sabia que el que la llamara por todo su nombre no era muy buena señal – "me estas diciendo que es normal que me despierten los ruidos de tus golpes frenéticos en la madrugada, que te pusieras como loca, y que te soltaras llorando. Eso lo clasificas como ¿normal?"

"perdóname hermano, te juro que no se que me paso, pero te prometo que estoy bien"

"Sakura sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea"

'_claro excepto que me estoy volviendo loca por unos simples sueños'_ – "si, lo se, no te preocupes voy a estar bien lo prometo" – y con eso se levanto y recogió la mesa.

Ella es Sakura Kinomoto. Es una dulce chica de 19 años, este año apenas comenzaría su carrera de periodismo y para eso se mudaría a Hong Kong. Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico a sus 7 años, Touya Kinomoto , su hermano se hizo cargo de ella desde entonces, el es 8 años mayor que ella, es muy sobre protector y ella es lo mas valioso para el, dejarla ir fue algo muy duro, pero tenia que aceptar de una vez por todas que su pequeña hermanita ya era toda una mujer y ella sabia lo que hacia. El estudio medicina, y se volvió un medico muy famoso para su corta edad, en su casa también tienen un pequeño dojo donde el y Sakura entrenaban a varios niños artes marciales sobre todo combate libre, el fue el que le enseño a Sakura para que supiera defenderse en caso de que algún día el no estuviera con ella, y ella tomo esa técnica para relajarse.

* * *

Pueden pasar tres mil años

Puedes besar otros labios

Pero nunca te olvidare, pero nunca te olvidare

* * *

A partir de ahí una nueva etapa de su vida comenzaría.

Continuara…….


	9. Chapter 9

"**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD"**

**Capitulo 8**

Los ojos verdes de una joven castaña admiraron desde lo alto del avión en el que estaba la concurrida y moderna ciudad de Hong Kong. Por fin había llegado a su destino, aquella ciudad que seria su nuevo hogar, donde comenzaría esa nueva etapa de su vida que tanto le emocionaba.

_A todos los pasajeros habla el capitán a partir de este momento comenzaremos el aterrizaje, por favor guarden todos los aparatos portátiles y aseguren sus cinturones, fue un placer que viajaran con nosotros…._

Las ultimas palabras que el capitán menciono no fueron escuchadas por Sakura, quien estaba temblando nerviosa y ansiosa, a partir de ese momento ella seria independiente , estaba feliz, decidida a destacarse en la universidad y seguir con su vida de la mejor manera, claro que extrañaría mucho a su hermano pero estaba segura que sin ella presente conocería a nuevas personas y se dedicaría mas a su vida, que en esos últimos años, además ella misma conocería a nuevas personas y nuevas cosas diferentes. Sintió al avión tocar el suelo hasta que al fin paro, sentía tantas ganar de dar brincos de alegría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La hora de su clase termino, ahora tenia una hora libre antes de comenzar con su otra clase. Los alumnos que se encontraban en su salón, recogieron sus cosas y salieron animados ya fuera a su otra clase o a su descanso. El se levanto con pereza del asiento que ocupaba en el ya vació salón, a decir verdad ahora que recordaba había quedado de almorzar con Eriol a esa hora, agarro su portafolio donde metió lo que había usado y salio del salón. Sus piernas lo guiaron hasta la cafetería de la universidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eriol había terminado su clase y con una de sus características sonrisas había emprendido el camino para encontrarse con su amigo.

El era uno de los hombres mas atractivos que pudieras ver por la universidad, mas de una estudiante suspiraba y saludaba al pasar el, sus maneras naturalmente coquetas, seducían a cualquiera, el se divertía y disfrutaba viendo lo que provocaba en esas personas, parecía ser que lo coqueto lo tenia en la sangre, lo galante y lo buen mozo.

Es cierto que en la mayor parte de su vida se había destacado por ser un mujeriego, pero aun sabiendo esto las mujeres hacían hasta lo imposible para que el ingles se fijara en ellas, el disfrutaba con su compañía pero la desilusión para ellas llegaba después, el no era conocido precisamente por sus largas relaciones, si salía con alguien por un periodo largo era para sorprenderse, porque a pesar de haber salido con tantas chicas, el aun no había encontrado a la persona para el.

Al salir del edificio pudo sentir el viento que soplaba, camino unos pasos y justo ahí se quedo estático no creyendo lo que sus ojos añiles le mostraban, tantos años habían pasado y ahí estaba enfrente de el, parada contemplando el resto del campus, con sus cabellos obscuros bailando al compás del viento, con su radiante piel blanca como la nieve contrastando perfectamente con su cabello, llevaba un vestido color lila que el sabia combinaba perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos. La observo embelesado un instante hasta que reacciono y decidido camino con seguridad hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Tomoyo al notar la presencia de alguien a su lado respiro profundo, aprecio por ultima vez el paisaje que estaba frente a ella y volteo encontrándose con su compañía, era un joven alto de tez blanca y cabello negro azulado, tenia un muy buen porte, pero lo que mas capto su atención fueron sus ojos añiles, parecían tan profundos… tan misteriosos.

'_aunque seguramente lucirían mas sin sus gafas' – pensó ella – 'aunque no le quedan del todo mal le dan un toque mas interesante'_

Al notar lo que ocurría en sus pensamientos, un sutil color rosa cubrió sus blancas mejillas.

Esto no paso desapercibido para Eriol que al ver esto sonrió lo mas que pudo, pero a diferencia de otras esta sonrisa no era coqueta ni mucho menos, era una sonrisa que mostraba cariño y ternura, era una sonrisa que realmente le había nacido del alma.

"disculpa no me he presentado mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa" – dijo el amablemente.

Tomoyo salio de su trance – "si perdón, soy Tomoyo Daidouji mucho gusto" – dijo extendiendo su mano.

Al ver este gesto el tomo su mano entre una de las suyas e inclino un poco su cabeza para besar su mano blanca, fue un toque suave y eso le basto para recordar lo suave que era la piel de la chica, tan suave como si estuviera hecha de seda.

Ella se sonrojo ante lo que hizo el hombre y retiro su mano de la de el sutilmente.

"Así que eres nueva aquí "– continuo el ingles sonriendo sutilmente –"es decir, nunca te había visto por aquí"

"si, si estas en lo correcto Hiraguizawa, este año comenzare a cursar mi carrera, apenas hoy es mi primera clase, empieza mas o menos en una media hora"

"ah ya veo pero por favor llámame Eriol, Hiraguizawa es demasiado formal para mi"

"esta bien Eriol, pero insistiré en que me llames Tomoyo"

Eriol contuvo las ganas de reírse recordando que no habían siso precisamente esas palabras las que le había dicho en su vida anterior.

**----------Flash Back----------**

"_ella es Higurashi Tomoyo, una buena amiga mía"._

"_Un placer conocerla Tomoyo, me permite llamarla por su nombre ¿verdad?"_

"_no, para usted señor, soy la señorita Higurashi, ahora nos harían el honor de explicarnos que esta pasando aquí"_

**---------fin flash back----------**

"será un honor para mi Tomoyo"

Ella le mostró una sonrisa amable.

"así que Tomoyo" – nunca se cansaría de pronunciar su nombre –"que estudias"

"pues estudio para diseñadora, es algo que siempre me gusto hacer, y ¿tu?"

"yo… ¿te gustaría caminar conmigo mientras platicamos dulce Tomoyo?" – Preguntó, y al verla asentir continuo hablando mientras caminaban por los extensos jardines que eran parte del campus – "yo estoy comenzando mi tercer año de cursar mi carrera, estudio arquitectura."

"arquitectura," –repitió ella con una sonrisa – "fascinante"

El rió un poco ante su comentario – "en verdad te parece Tomoyo ¿fascinante?"

"si por supuesto" – comento tranquilamente mirando su reloj de pulsera, y comprobando que faltaban 20 minutos para el inicio de su clase – "pero en fin, discúlpame Eriol pero tengo que dejarte, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primera clase, y mi edificio todavía se encuentra retirado"

"puedo acompañarte si quieres"

"oh no, no te preocupes me las puedo arreglar sola, ya me han dado las indicaciones de donde es y no quiero que te retrases por mi culpa"

Eriol lo medito un momento antes de ceder – "de acuerdo, pero la próxima te acompañare"

Ella solo asintió y camino hacia su edificio.

"Tomoyo"

Al escuchar su nombre volteo hacia la dirección donde se había encontrado momentos antes.

"espero que disfrutes tus clases"

"gracias" – fue lo único que atino a decir antes de continuar caminando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sus clases habían terminado ya, solo tendría que pasar a la biblioteca a recoger algunos libros para irse a su casa, tenia muchísimas cosas que hacer, pero no se sentía de humor para hacerlas en el campus, en su departamento definitivamente estaría mas cómodo.

Llego a la enorme y silenciosa biblioteca y se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraría con su libro, al llegar a este una mano toco su hombro haciéndolo voltear para encontrarse con la persona que no había llegado a su encuentro en la cafetería.

"vengo persiguiéndote desde hace medio camino y no te das cuenta, vaya que me has hecho correr" – dijo el joven ingles con una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro.

Giro los ojos y se volvió hacia el librero a continuar su búsqueda – "y ahora cual es tu excusa…no, déjame adivinar, te encontraste con esta simpática chica que inicio una conversación contigo y no quisiste ser descortés dejándola sola"

Eriol rió – "mmm pues algo así, me encontré con esta hermosa chica, decidí iniciar una conversación con ella y me hizo olvidar por completo que se suponía me encontraría contigo, te diría lo siento, pero no seria verdad en absoluto"

"nunca cambiaras"

"Shaoran deberías avergonzarte, o mas bien deberías felicitarme"

"Felicitarte por que acaso haz iniciado otra de tus tantas aventuras"

"no en absoluto" – siguió con su enorme sonrisa que no desaparecía ni por un segundo – "deberías felicitarme porque por fin la encontré"

"¿la encontraste, creo que cada vez estas mas loco"

"no, no estoy loco, fue real, la vi, la toque y hable con ella, hoy estuve platicando con Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Tomoyo? La Tomoyo amiga de Sakura?" – pregunto incrédulo olvidando su libro y prestándole toda la atención a su amigo

"Por supuesto que ella¿por quien mas estaría así, pero déjame decirte que luce mas bella a como la recordaba, y su voz sigue siendo tan dulce…"

Shaoran esbozo una sonrisa sincera, en verdad se alegraba por el, desde que lo conoció siempre hablo de que cuando la volviera a ver sentaría cabeza, pues estaría con la única mujer que lo podría hacer sentir de esa manera, con la mujer con la que nunca se cansaría de estar, aunque al pasar de los años comenzaba a dudarlo, Eriol era un mujeriego incorregible, o al menos eso pensaba el, pero a decir verdad no recordaba haber visto a su amigo ingles tan feliz a como estaba ahora, si tan solo el mismo pudiera encontrar a esa bella flor de cerezo que tanto rondaba en su mente estaba seguro que por fin habría encontrado el sentido de levantarse cada mañana, si tan solo la volviera a ver.

"… te lo juro Shaoran no voy a descansar hasta que ella me vea igual que antes, hasta que regrese a mi"

Así volvió su vista al estante de libros, con la mirada perdida.

Si tan solo la volviera a ver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Suspiro cansada, ya había obscurecido y tan solo había podido acomodar algunos muebles de su cuarto, solo lo necesario como la cama entre otras cosas, el tiempo se había pasado volando y llevaba muy poco, pero aun así no estaba desanimada, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, lo mejor seria continuar mañana. Sintió como su estomago pedía por comida, con toda esa ansiedad que tenia desde que llego del aeropuerto no había probado bocado, avanzo hasta lo que seria su cocina, todavía ni siquiera tenia un refrigerador para poner comida, se dedicaría a comprar lo que le faltaba esa semana, después de todos esos años de ahorrar dinero ahora veía para que había servido, podría comprar lo necesario para su departamento y tan vez algunas cositas para decorarlo un poco mas.

Vio por última vez su departamento, estaba tan entusiasmada por vivir sola, ir a la universidad y conocer tantas cosas sobre ese lugar. Así salio de donde habitaría de ahora en adelante y cerro la puerta tras de si, salio de su edificio después de preguntarle al portero de este donde se encontraba el supermercado mas cercano y camino con alegría marcada en su bello rostro.

Llego al supermercado y primero fue a escoger frutas que aun no necesitaran estar en refrigeración, busco cosas para comer que se conservaran sin su refrigerador que no tenia idea de cuando podría tener, avanzo con su carrito hasta llegar al pasillo de cereales, camino un poco hasta que vio su favorito, de esos que tenían sabor a manzana, el único problema esque estaba en la repisa mas alta, estiro su brazo, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía alcanzarlo, volteo su vista a sus alrededores para ver si no había un banquito o algo que la ayudara a alcanzarlo, y se decepciono un poco al ver que no había nada, puso su pie con cuidado en uno de los lados de su carrito y se impulso un poco para tomar su cereal, pero al hacer esto algunas cajas de cereal cayeron sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y con esto perdió el balance y cayó al suelo con las cajas encima de ella.

"¿estás bien?" – Oyó a una dulce voz preguntar – "¿estas bien?" – la voz volvió a preguntar.

Sakura alzo su rostro hacia la voz encontrándose con una bonita muchacha de ojos amatista viéndola con rostro un poco preocupado. – "si, si estoy bien"

Tomoyo esbozo una sonrisa y le ofreció su mano para levantarse, mano que Sakura acepto con una sonrisa un poco sonrojada.

"¿no te golpeaste?"

"no, no estoy bien esque no alcanzaba el cereal y de repente vi muchas cajas que caían y perdí el equilibrio pero estoy bien"

La amatista rió – "pues espero que la próxima vez no lo intentes tu sola y pidas ayuda" – estiro su mano para agregar – "mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji mucho gusto"

Un poco atolondrada correspondió el gesto de la joven tomando su mano –"soy Sakura Kinomoto y el gusto es mió...ah y muchas gracias"

"no tienes porque agradecerme… ¿vas en la universidad?" – pregunto tratando de hacerle platica después de todo parecía una muchacha simpática.

"pues si este año entro, de hecho acabo de mudarme de Japón, apenas llegue hoy y vine a comprar un poco de comida"

"ah ya veo, pues bienvenida si hay algo en lo que tengas duda solo házmelo saber y te ayudare con mucho gusto"

"muchas gracias eres muy amable" – un gruñido proveniente de su estomago la interrumpió, sonrió apenada y rió un poco – "lo siento esque no he comido en todo el día"

Tomoyo rió con ella –"no te preocupes de hecho yo tampoco he comido, que te parece si terminamos con las compras y vamos a cenar a algún lado, sirve que podemos platicar un poco y quien sabe talvez nos llevemos muy bien que opinas"

"pues me encanta la idea, pero primero tendría que pasar a mi departamento a dejar mis cosas ¿no tienes algún inconveniente con eso?"

"no para nada¿donde vives?"

"del otro lado de la calle en un edificio blanco"

"ah pues esta muy bien, yo vivo a tres cuadras de aquí, traje mi coche, así no tendrás que cargar con todo y después de eso podemos ir a cenar no crees"

"si, perfecto"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Intentaba leer un poco mas del libro, pero al ver que estaba fracasando lo cerro y lo dejo en el mesa frente al sofá, cansado se recostó, no tenia caso leer si no estaba prestando la menor atención a la lectura.

Pensaba una y otra vez en lo que Eriol le había contado, ya había aparecido Tomoyo, pero y Sakura, una enorme ansiedad lo carcomía por dentro, se sentía diferente, se sentía extraño, como si algo le dijera que pronto la vería, pero porque no podía estar en paz, porque no podía controlarse, se sentía intranquilo, pero aunque trataba de decirle a su cuerpo y a su corazón que se tranquilizaran no ocurría nada, tantas veces antes había sentido eso, aunque ahora lo sentía con mas fuerza no quería ceder, no quería hacerse ilusiones, cada vez que pasaba eso tenia mas esperanzas de verla, por lo tanto, cada vez que pasaba el tiempo y no sucedía se sentía peor, dia y noche pensando en ella, en su mirada, en su sonrisa, y cada vez tenia mas miedo de reconocer que quizá solo fuera un recuerdo, que quizá solo fuera su imaginación, quería sentir que era real, pero mas tiempo pasaba y mas irreal lo sentía.

"solo dime que si existes, solo dime que te voy a volver a ver, solo dime que vas a estar conmigo Sakura"

* * *

N/A: hola! Ya regrese con una actualización, jiji ya últimamente creo que no he tardado tanto como en veces anteriores, pero pues de repente se va la inspiración y de repente regresa lo siento lo siento, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, Eriol y Tomoyo al fin se reencuentran al igual que Sakura y Tomoyo, ahora solo falta la pareja principal, pobre Shao la extraña muxisimo, pero ya pronto la va a volver a ver. Pues espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y porfis dejen reviews me pongo muy contenta cuando recibo alguno. Cuídense muxo muxo.

Andrea: 1000000 gracias por tu review estoy muy contenta de que te este gustando espero no haber tardado muxo y que te guste el capi pues en este todavía Sak y Shao no se encuentran pero ya falta muy poco, cuídate, nos vemos.

Ciao,

Marian.


	10. Chapter 10

"**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD"**

**Capitulo 9**

Caminaba rumbo a donde estudiaría de ahora en adelante, sus ojos se abrían con evidente fascinación al ver todos los edificios parques y demás que se extendían ante ella, era una ciudad nueva para ella y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarla al máximo.

Llego hasta la dirección que le habían provisto, no recordaba sentirse así de inquietada antes, se acerco al policía que se encontraba frente a ella, después de preguntarle con quien se dirigía, la dejó pasar cortésmente, al entrar un enorme campus se desplegaba ante sus esmeraldas, podía ver una variedad de edificios que formaban parte de la universidad así como extensos jardines, flores en los bordes de los pasillos de adoquín, así como bellos rosales en algunas zonas de en medio, incluso árboles de diversos tipos y tamaños, su mirada giro hacia una esquina del campus y la vista la maravillo, había una pequeña fuente de mármol con la estatua de un ángel al centro y a un lado de esta el único árbol de cerezos del campus, camino hasta acercarse lo suficiente y ver cuidadosamente lo que tenia ese rincón, el árbol, la fuente, el ángel, sonrió sutilmente no sabia porque pero eso le había provocado una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y sacudió levemente su cabeza seria mejor que fuera a ver al director de una vez antes de que se le hiciera tarde.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Con una sonrisa Tomoyo bajaba por las escaleras del edificio donde previamente había tomado su clase. Hacia ya dos noches desde haber conocido a Sakura, esa vez mientras cenaban hablaron de distintas cosas y ambas sintieron una agradable simpatía con respecto a la otra. Los días siguientes se habían visto también, Tomoyo pasaba a visitarla después que terminaran sus clases, y el tiempo juntas pasaba alegremente, las dos poco a poco se iban conociendo cada vez más, y sabían que estaban fundando las bases para una gran amistad.

El dia anterior Sakura le había dicho que al dia siguiente tendría que ir a la facultad ya que tenia una entrevista con el director para arreglar las cosas necesarias para ya presentarse a tomar clases la semana entrante, y quedaron en verse ahí en cuanto Sakura terminara sus asuntos pendientes y ella sus clases.

Tenia una extraña sensación de conocer a la esmeralda de tiempo atrás, sentía una enorme confianza que no sabia explicar, un gran cariño como para solo conocerla de dos días, pero se sentía cómoda en su presencia era como si pudiera contarle absolutamente todo y ella estaría a su lado como su amiga.

Al salir del edificio una silueta la saco de sus pensamientos, era otra vez ese hombre, ese atractivo individuo de ojos añil y cabellos negros azulados que se le había acercado el otro dia, ese dia le pareció amable, aunque también advirtió un ligero coqueteo por parte de el hacia ella, pero en esos pocos días había descubierto que era el mujeriego mas codiciado de la universidad ,le contaron que por sus brazos ya habían pasado miles de chicas, le contaron también que su mejor amigo era un chico bastante atractivo pero que a diferencia de Hiraguizawa a el nunca le habían conocido alguna novia.

Pero eso no importaba, lo último que buscaba era ser la nueva aventura de algún hombre aunque de hecho ella ya tenía novio. Considerando que el aun no la había visto, viro para irse por otro camino pero al parecer la suerte no estaba con ella.

Pero si con el.

"Tomoyo" – llamo el. Había esperado la ultima hora por ella en ese lugar, no estaba seguro de a que hora terminaría su clase y la tenia que ver, así que por si las dudas permaneció afuera del edificio todo ese tiempo, ahora que la había visto no iba a permitir que se fuera sin hablar con el.

Se dirigió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa impresa en su rostro – "hola Tomoyo ¿como estas? espero muy bien"

La amatista lanzo un ligero suspiro que paso desapercibido por el, y sonrió cordialmente – "hola Hiraguizawa, si muy bien gracias y ¿tu?"

"bien aunque un poco desilusionado me temo, ya habíamos acordado que me llamarías Eriol ¿recuerdas?"

"si lo siento… Eriol, pero supongo te veré después, con permiso" – dijo antes de avanzar con paso decidido para alejarse.

"pero permite que te acompañe, debo preguntar ¿tienes algo que hacer?"

"a decir verdad si, quede en encontrarme con alguien"

Ese comentario le puso los pelos de punta al ingles, acaso estaría saliendo con alguien – "tu novio supongo"

"no, de hecho con una amiga" – dijo no tomándole importancia buscando con su mirada a la esmeralda, no advirtiendo el tono de molestia en el ultimo comentario de el.

"ah ya veo" – dijo un tanto aliviado – "pero debo suponer que tienes novio o no"

"pues a decir verdad así es"

Una tormenta de sensaciones lo invadió repentinamente al escuchar su respuesta, celos, enojo, pasaron por su cabeza, pero debía controlarse, si tenia novio entonces haría algo al respecto – "bueno, se me olvidaba te quería dar esto" – dijo extendiéndole una rosa blanca con gentileza y con una voz tranquila – "esque cuando la vi, me recordó a ti"

Hesito un momento antes de tomarla – "gracias, esta muy bonita pero… no debiste"

El le dio una de sus atractivas sonrisas a modo de respuesta – "pero ha sido todo un placer"

"claro" – dijo casi a modo de susurro y sonrió. _'es que acaso no puede vivir sin coquetearle a una mujer… ¿Por qué yo?'_

"es aquí donde te encontraras con tu amiga supongo"

"si"

"permíteme quedarme a esperar contigo"

"no te molestes en serio, debes tener cosas mas importantes que hacer, ya no te interrumpo mas"

"no, tu nunca me interrumpes, insisto "

"supongo que esta bien además ya no debe tardar" – _'Sakura donde estas!'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caminaba por el jardín principal, antes de ir a la biblioteca a regresar sus libros y a tomar otros nuevos quería descansar, así que se dirigía a aquella banca que había bajo al gran árbol de cerezos, al árbol de 'sakura', cuando estaba junto a ese árbol se sentía calmado, relajado, ese árbol le brindaba una suave experiencia de tranquilidad y eso era lo que necesitaba después de tomar clases, hacer trabajos y no dormir como debería por las noches, a parte de eso estar ahí sentado bajo el árbol le recordaba el tiempo cuando había estado con ella, recordaba el lugar magnifico que ella le había pedido guardar como un secreto, donde se reunieron tantas veces a escondidas, donde platicaban de sus sueños y anhelos, de sus tristezas, donde construyeron nuevas alegrías, aquello era una dulce tortura, recordar haber estado con ella, haberla abrazado, haber besado sus dulces y suaves labios, era algo indescriptible, era como si hubiera conocido a alguien que no había conocido, verla en su memoria, aunque no la hubiera visto, recordar su voz cuando no la había escuchado, una tortura si eso era precisamente, una tortura con la que había vivido días, los cuales se convirtieron en semanas, en meses, en años.

Es verdad tenia muchas cosas, tenia tanto, excepto lo único que deseaba con toda el alma, lo único que estaba fuera de su alcance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"muchas gracias, hasta luego" – le dijo a la secretaria del director antes de salir por la puerta al pasillo que daba a las escaleras.

Salio del edificio chocando su reloj de pulsera llevaba 5 minutos de retraso para su encuentro con Tomoyo. En verdad le había agradado y suponía que seria una gran amiga, esa tarde irían a ver tiendas para comprar muebles y otras cosas que le hacían falta a su departamento.

Avanzo por el pasillo de adoquín hasta verla enfrente con un chico alto.

Con su usual sonrisa avanzo hasta quedar cerca de ellos.

"Sakura llegaste" – dijo Tomoyo un tanto aliviada de que por fin llegara.

"si, perdón si me retrase, pero me llevo un poco de tiempo arreglar mi admisión"

"no te preocupes… discúlpenme, ella es mi amiga Kinomoto Sakura" – dijo introduciéndolos – "y el es un alumno de la facultad Hiraguizawa Eriol"

"mucho gusto" – dijo Sakura extendiéndole la mano.

"un placer" – tomándole la mano y besándola a su vez. _'al fin apareciste Sakura'_

El acto de ese hombre provoco un leve rubor en la esmeralda quien solo sonrió antes de retirar su mano de la de el.

"pero en fin, lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya no te parece" – comento la amatista.

"si, creo que es lo mejor, así no se nos hace tarde"

"me permiten preguntar que es lo que un par de chicas tan lindas van a hacer"

"pues veras, me acabo de mudar aquí y aun le hacen falta cosas a mi departamento, por lo tanto Tomoyo se ofreció a acompañarme y ayudarme a encontrar lo que me hace falta antes de entrar"

"ah ya veo, vas a entrar a esta universidad"

"así es vengo de Tokio, y apenas llegue hace dos días, y quiero dejar todo en orden antes de comenzar a estudiar"

"muy bien, si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntar, estoy seguro que entre Tomoyo y yo podremos ayudarte no es así Tomoyo" – pregunto volteando a verla con una sonrisa picara.

Giro su vista hacia Sakura para no verlo a él – "si, tú solo pregunta"

"muchas gracias" – observo rápidamente la cara de su amiga – "pero será mejor que ya nos vayamos, entre mas pronto empecemos, mas lugares podemos ver"

"si tienes razón hasta luego Hiraguizawa" –dijo en un tono de fría cortesía y volteo a ver de nuevo a Sakura.

"pues a sido un gusto conocerte hasta luego"

"el gusto a sido mió, pero si no te molesta me gustaría preguntarte que vas a estudiar"

Sakura lo miro extrañada, pero decidió no darle importancia – "Periodismo" – dijo – "empiezo el lunes"

"bueno en fin mucha suerte y cuídense"

"igualmente" – contestaron las dos chicas al unísono antes de emprender su viaje dejándolo solo.

"creo que al fin serás feliz Shaoran" – dijo el ingles en voz baja sonriendo para si mismo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"muchas gracias por esperarme y acompañarme"

"no tienes porque darme las gracias Sakura"

"si bueno pero en fin ¿quien era el?"

"un molesto alumno de la escuela"

"ah y ¿por que molesto?"

"porque no soporto que intente seducirme" – dijo en tono de reproche – "me contaron que es el hombre mas mujeriego que te puedas imaginar"

Sakura soltó una risita – "vamos Tomoyo son solo rumores, aunque si es coqueto a mi me pareció muy amable"

"si como sea"

"no se porque estas tan molesta, estoy segura que tienes miles de pretendientes, talvez es que a ti también te gusta el"

Paro su caminar automáticamente – "como puedes decir eso, no lo soporto eso es todo, aparte tengo novio"

"lo se pero ahora no esta aquí, aparte, después de todo no estas casada y tienes ojos no crees"

"es en serio Sakura no me gusta, y mejor no hablemos de el ni de ningún chico, vamos a buscar lo que necesitas ¿si?"

Rió un poco – "como tu quieras"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"hola, mi estimado amigo" – dijo en tono burlon sentandose juanto a el. – "nose como adivine que estarias aquí..ah claro debe ser porque te la pasas aquí todos los dias que no estas en tu departamento"

"que quieres Eriol"

"vamos Shaoran ese es el modo de tratar a tu amigo que vino a contarte los acontecimientos de su vida"

"acaso ya lograste algo con Tomoyo"

"no en realidad no, aunque me entere que tiene novio, pero no va a ser asi por mucho tiempo"

"si tu lo dices"

"vengo a contarte otra cosa" – dijo observandolocon detenimiento – "y apreciaria que me prestaras atención"

El hombre apuesto de ojos ambar suspiro con cansancio, cerro el libro que hacia unos momentos estaba leyendo y enfoco su mirada en su fastidioso amigo.

"hoy conoci a otra chica"

"ay por dios Eriol en otro momento si "

"es importante lo juro" – alzo su mano derechar en un burlon gesto de juramento

"que sea rapido"

"como decia conoci a una chica, viene de Tokio, el lunes comenzara a estudiar su carrera de periodismo, y su apellido es Kinomoto"

"y eso a mi en que me importa" – dijo desesperandose.

"mmm…no lo se" – dijo parandose de la silla en la que se encontraba y caminando hacia la salida de la biblioteca, pero a unos pasos se detuvo y volteo a verlo – "ah y se me olvidaba, es muy bonita y tiene unas sorprendentes pero familiares esmeraldas por ojos" – diciendo esto continuo con su camino.

Shaoran se quedo estatico donde estaba con la mirada perdida, le tomo algunos segundos hasta procesar la información que le habia dado el ingles, en ese momento sus ojos brillaron por primera vez en un largo tiempo, cerro el libro con velocidad y salio de prisa a alcanzar a su amigo.

"sakura… viste a Sakura"

"te dije que era algo importante"

"donde la viste, como esta, donde la encuentro"

"tranquilo, tranquilo, esta muy bien, y como te dije, viene a la escuela el lunes, la vi aquí en el campus mientras estaba con Tomoyo"

"donde la encuentro donde vive?"

"no lo se, pero no puedes presentarte a donde quiera que viva y decirle todo, la vas a asutar, lo mejor esque esperes hasta el lunes para verla"

"no puedo esperar mas"

"Cierto ya esperaste muchos años, puedes esperar dos dias mas no?"

"pero…"

"Shaoran debes entender que aunque talvez tu recuerdes todo ella no, no debes presionarla"

"tal vez tienes razon"

'_sakura'_

* * *

**N/A: hola! Espero que esten muy bien, bueno al fin Shaoran ya sabe que Sakura esta ahí, el prox cap sera el encuentro, como reaccionara Sakura al verlo? Y que hara Eriol ahora que sabe que Tomoyo tiene novio? Jiji bueno pues espero les este gustando la historia , espero sus reviews de este cap y perdonen si tarde un poco. Cuidense muxo.**

**Nolee: muxas gracias por tu review. Estoy muy contenta de que te este gustando la historia, espero que te guste este cap, cuidate.**

**sakura-li-potter: que bueno que te este gustando, espero no haber tardado muxo gracias por tu review, nos leemos.**

**Hitomi Shimizu: hola me alegro que hayas dejado review y espero que te guste el cap, bienvenida y espero te siga gustando la historia, cuidate muxo y espero tu review.**

**Pues muchas gracias a los que leen la historia, nos vemos en la proxima**

**Ciao,**

**Marian.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10

* * *

Si tú no vuelves

se secarán todos los mares

y esperaré sin ti

tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo

* * *

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de adoquín entre los jardines, las ansias que sentía lo recorrían de pies a cabeza, estaba nervioso, emocionado y nervioso al la vez y todo este torbellino de sentimientos hacia su cuerpo temblar , al fin había llegado el tan esperado lunes, es cierto que Eriol le había dicho que si ya había esperado tantos años un fin de semana no seria nada en absoluto, pero en realidad, el ingles no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que decía, ese simple fin de semana se le había hecho eterno, esperaba que transcurrieran los minutos, mas sin embargo, pareciera que estos se opusieran a transcurrir, es mas, incluso hubiera jurado que se había ido el tiempo en cámara lenta. No durmió en toda la noche pasada y la anterior a esa y la anterior, cada vez que cerraba los ojos estos se oponían y se abrían instantáneamente, incluso parecía como si estuviera enfermo del corazón, sin duda si seguía latiendo a ese ritmo algo le sucedería, cada vez que pensaba que ya no podía latir mas rápido, su ritmo aumentaba, esto era demasiado para el, mas en el fondo temía que todo fuese una sucia treta que le jugaban su mente y su corazón.

Entro al edificio, esa era el área donde impartían periodismo y sus derivados, era un edificio largo y alto, consecuentemente con miles de salones, paso por la recepción determinado a encontrarla, no importándole si tenia que recorrer cada aula del edificio.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ese dia Tomoyo llego un poco mas tarde que de costumbre, camino hacia su edificio encontrándose con Eriol.

"muy buenos días Tomoyo" – la saludo gustoso.

"buenos días" –repuso con un tono indiferente.

Eriol la observo detenidamente, unas ligeras ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus dulces ojos, los cuales parecían cansados y un poco rojos, claro que esto no se notaba mucho – "te sientes bien, te ves un poco cansada"

"si, estoy bien es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche, pero no importa" – se sentía tan cansada y un poco dormida, que la presencia de el sujeto no le importo ni le molesto como en otras ocasiones.

"y dime a que hora empieza tu clase"

"dentro de 5 minutos será mejor que me de prisa" – esquivándolo y dirigiéndose adentro del edificio.

"te estaré esperando" – dijo el ingles en un susurro que ella no pudo escuchar.

------------------

Tomoyo entro a su salón y se sentó en su banca, la noche anterior había hablado con Friederich Greisch su novio, en estos momentos el se encontraba en su natal Alemania haciéndose cargo de la empresa de su familia Greisch Internacional , hacia 4 meses que no lo veía, ya que un dia Friederich recibió una llamada de parte de su madre, su padre al parecer había caído gravemente enfermo y lo necesitaban a el allá, y así partió rumbo a su país natal, la discusión que mantuvieron la noche pasada había sido exhausta, al parecer Friederich no regresaría por cierto tiempo mas, normalmente Tomoyo lo entendería y se mostraría comprehensiva con el, sin embargo la noche anterior le había reprochado que la hubiera abandonado de aquella manera, ahora que lo pensaba había sido bastante imprudente, egoísta y des considerada se sentía mal y lamentaba lo que había dicho la noche anterior, así como decirle que lo mejor seria que pensara mejor lo que quería y mientras tanto terminaran su noviazgo de dos años, así como se arrepentía de haberle colgado el teléfono, esa tarde estaba decidida a llamarlo y a disculparse con el, ella no era ese tipo de chicas que sofocan a sus novios, ni tampoco el tipo que reaccionaria de esa manera en circunstancias como esas pero se había sentido impotente, y talvez asustada, pero eso era lo que mas la preocupaba, no entendía porque se sentía de esa manera, no entendía lo que le ocurría.

0o00oo0o0o0

* * *

Si tú no vuelves

mi voluntad se hará pequeña...

y quedaré aquí

junto a mi perro espiando horizontes

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora, estaba en el quinto piso, buscándola entre la gente de los pasillos se abría paso, provocando varias miradas de jovencitas sobre el, causando susurros, risitas y suspiros, claro que el no se daba cuenta de absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el solo buscaba a un ángel entre la multitud, un ángel castaño con ojos verdes.

-----

Sakura caminaba por el pasillo hacia el salón donde seria su siguiente clase, se sentía emocionada y feliz de al fin estar en la escuela estudiando su carrera, además había gente muy amable.

"listo, aquí es" –replico una voz masculina

"muchas gracias Kotsu, pero en verdad no tenias porque molestarte en acompañarme hasta aquí, por mi culpa se te va a hacer tarde"

"no, no te preocupes, ha sido todo un honor para mi el acompañarte"

Sakura le sonrió a su compañero de clase.

"Talvez cuando tus clases terminen podamos ir a tomar un café?" – sugirió esperanzado.

"si, claro" – dijo antes de que el se despidiera y se fuera rumbo a su salón.

----

* * *

Si tú no vuelves

no quedarán más que desiertos

y escucharé por sí

algún latido le queda a esta tierra

que era tan serena cuando me querías

había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba

era tan bonita, era así de grande

y no tenía fin...

* * *

Al no encontrarla en ese piso tampoco, Shaoran subió otra vez las escaleras hacia el 6° piso, pero este piso a diferencia de otro estaba casi desierto. había tan solo unas pocas personas, faltándole solo unos cuantos escalones paro en seco.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes para latir con mas fuerza que antes, al ver como cuando uno de los estudiantes se iba caminando hacia el otro lado del edificio dejo a una bella chica castaña.

Era ella.

Lo sabia, tenia que ser ella.

--------

* * *

Y cada noche vendrá una estrella

a hacerme compañía

que te cuente como estoy

y sepas lo que hay.

Dime amor, amor, amor

estoy aquí ¿no ves?

Si no vuelves no habrá vida

no sé lo que haré

* * *

Sakura al irse Kotsu viro su mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos ámbar que la observaban detenidamente, sintió como si esos ojos la absorbieran, escalofríos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, provocando que comenzara a temblar frenéticamente sintiendo que caería al piso en cualquier momento ya que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por mas tiempo, intento mantenerse de pie sosteniéndose de la pared fuertemente, sin embargo aunque ella no cayo, todos los libros que previamente habían estado entre sus brazos ahora yacían en el suelo. Respiro profundamente intentando calmarse…¿Qué le estaba pasando? …tan solo había visto los ojos de aquel hombre y ya se estaba desmayando.

Shaoran reacciono de su trance al ver como temblaba sostenida de la pared, preocupado se acerco hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Sakura se agacho para recoger sus cosas, cuando vio unos pies acercándose de reojo, temerosa alzo la vista para ver la hombre que se encontraba parado frente a ella.

Su rostro le parecía muy familiar, pero cuando el se agacho para ayudarla a recoger sus útiles, vio sus rasgos mas de cerca, a pocos centímetros de su cara, esto causo una sensación raramente familiar, era como si ya hubiera visto su cara miles de veces antes, a esos cabellos marrones alborotados, esos increíblemente sorprendentes ojos ámbar, esa finamente delineada boca sensual que se curveaba ligeramente mostrando una sonrisa encantadora, estaba frente a un hombre visiblemente atractivo, porque se notaba que no era un simple muchacho como consideraba a tantos, aunque también alcanzo a notar unas ojeras marcadas como si no hubiera dormido desde hace largo tiempo, pero contrario a eso sus ojos brillaban como si tuvieran vida propia.

Pasaron unos segundos mas y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacia…¿pero que creía que estaba haciendo?, se le había quedado viendo como una tonta!!! Regreso rápidamente su mirada al piso mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, tratando de que sus mejillas arreboladas volvieran a su estado normal.

"por favor permíteme ayudarte" – dijo el suavemente

* * *

Si tú no vuelves

ni habrá esperanza ni habrá nada

Caminaré sin ti

con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia

que era tan serena cuando me querías

había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba

era tan bonita, era así de grande

y no tenía fin...

* * *

Esa voz perforo sus oídos, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente mientras recogía sus libros olvidados por momentos antes con sus delgadas manos cuando unas manos grandes y fuertes tocaron las suyas, fue solo un ligero roce, el cual provoco que sus sentidos explotaran, ese simple toque le hizo recordar todos aquellos sueños que la trastornaban e inquietaban tremendamente, todas esas imágenes pasaron rápidamente como flashasos en su cabeza, de pronto unas palabras le vinieron a la mente.

"_no te atrevas… no te atrevas a despedirte de mi Sakura… no puedes"_

Aquellos sueños se repitieron con velocidad por su cabeza, aquel rostro que le imploraba que se quedara con el, aquel rostro que tantas noches vio, su corazón palpito rápidamente, era el, tantas veces que lo vio en sus sueños, ahora mas que nunca se sentía mas convencida de que se estaba volviendo loca, como era posible que en verdad existiera un hombre idéntico al de sus locos sueños, se sentía asustada, confusa, mas no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos que parecían absorberla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya no aguantaba sentirse de aquel modo, se sentía muy mal por la forma en que lo había tratado, así que al finalizar su clase, tomo su celular y le llamo a Friederich. Pero de nada sirvió puesto que no le contesto la llamada. Furiosa con ella misma salio del edificio con prisa. Y ahí frente a ella Eriol la esperaba

"tomoyo por lo que veo ya termino tu clase" – comento con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Lagrimas furiosas amenazaban por salir de sus amatistas. Se sentía mal y verlo a el solo empeoraba las cosas, lo detestaba… no, mas bien detestaba la forma en la que la hacia sentir, tan … extraña . Camino a prisa tratando de ignorarlo y al mismo tiempo esquivándolo, pero el la sujeto de un brazo con una expresión extrañada y preocupada.

"pero que te pasa, te sientes mal"

"porque no me dejas en paz de una buena vez, estoy harta no pienso ser otra de tus aventuras si, tan solo quiero que me dejes en paz, olvídate de que existo, tan simple como eso, acaso es mucho pedir" – le espeto frenética.

"tranquilízate , esta bien, tranquila" – dijo sin soltarla viendo como un torrente de lagrimas salía por esos ojos que tanto amaba. – "Tomoyo mírame" – dijo colocando su mano bajo su barbilla y volteando su rostro para que lo viera – "no quiero que seas otra de mis "aventuras", tomoyo solo quiero que me dejes ser tu amigo, quiero que me conozcas y veas que no soy lo que piensas, y sobre todo quiero conocer a la dulce persona que eres, quiero ayudarte no ser una molestia" – dijo por primera vez sin esa característica sonrisa, contrario a eso mostraba un rostro muy serio y sincero.

Tomoyo lo miro a los ojos y por unos momentos sintió hundirse en ellos, el hablaba con sinceridad lo sabia, de pronto esa extraña sensación la invadió otra vez, lo miro quieta y fijamente, y sin estar consiente de lo que hacia se acerco a el recargando su mejilla mojada contra el pecho masculino y lloro.

Eriol sintió como si se le partiera el corazón de verla así, sintió como su camisa se mojaba con el agua salina que escapaba de la amatistas que tanto amaba, estaba sufriendo y eso era lo ultimo que el deseaba, estaba dispuesto a cuidarla y protegerla de todo y de todos, la rodeo con sus brazos en un reconfortante abrazo. – "todo va a estar bien pequeña, todo va a estar bien te lo prometo".

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Y cada noche vendrá una estrella

a hacerme compañía

que te cuente como estoy

y sepas lo que hay.

Dime amor, amor, amor

estoy aquí ¿no ves?

Si no vuelves no habrá vida

no sé lo que haré

* * *

Shaoran vio los ojos perdidos de Sakura, los vio cerrarse y abrirse de nuevo, acuosos, vio sus ojos, su rostro confundido, dirigió su mano al hombro de ella preocupado, al tocarla la sintió temblar y respirar agitadamente.

"¿Qué sucede" – pregunto confundido-

Sakura alterada se puso de pie rápidamente cuando un torrente de lagrimas amenazaba por salir de sus ojos.

"no… no entiendo" – balbuceo, giro sobre sus talones dispuesta a irse, pero el la detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa?" – repitió.

"no me toque, solo… solo déjame sola!!" – logro decir liberándose de su suave agarre y huyendo de ahí.

"sa..Sakura"

----------

* * *

Y cada noche vendrá una estrella

a hacerme compañía

que te cuente como estoy

y sepas lo que hay.

Dime amor, amor, amor

estoy aquí ¿no ves?

Si no vuelves no habrá vida

no sé lo que haré

* * *

Sakura había caminado sin saber a donde ir, dejándose guiar por sus piernas y descubriendo al final que se encontraba frente al enorme árbol de cerezos de la facultad, temblorosa se sentó de bajo de este y lloro, lloro dejando salir toda esa frustración que sentía. Sentada se abrazo fuertemente las piernas atrayéndolas contra su abdomen y recargo su cabeza en ellas, y unos inaudibles murmuros escapaban de su boca…_'no es real…son solo sueños…te estas volviendo loca Sakura…'_

------

Shaoran la observaba desde lejos con una mirada melancólica, había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo, recordaba lo feliz que se había sentido al verla, al ver frente a frente a una Sakura de carne y hueso, al ver sus ojos de esmeralda, al ver su nariz y su boca perfectamente cinceleada, sus labios suaves y rosados, también recordaba la confusión que sintió al verla tan frágil al sentirla temblar, al tocar su tersa piel, ahora se sentía en parte triste, pero ya lo había comprendido, lo comprendió al verla ahí sentada bajo el árbol, al verla cerrar fuertemente sus parpados mientras las lagrimas fluían fuera de sus ojos por sus mejillas, ella lo recordaba, eso lo sabia, pero debía sentirse confundida ya que no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad, le partía el corazón verla así, pero tendría que darle tiempo, tendría que ayudarla a recordar

* * *

Y cada noche vendrá una estrella

a hacerme compañía

que te cuente como estoy

y sepas lo que hay.

Dime amor, amor, amor

estoy aquí ¿no ves?

Si no vuelves no habrá vida

no sé lo que haré

* * *

**N/A: hola!!! perdon perdon perdon!!!!!!!!!! se que he tardado muxo...demasiado pero de verdad perdon entre la escuela y los examenes no habia podido actualizar y cuando ya tenia el capitulo hecho mi compu se descompuso y pasaron semanas y como no me la entragaban tuve que hacer el capi otra vez todo completo y se q me quedo cortito pero estoy subiendo desde mi escuela y no tengo muxo tiempo, pero en fin espero que no se enojen muxo y lean el capi y me digan que le parecio, si me dejan sus comentarios sugerencias o tomatazos se los agradecere**

**100000000000...perdon otra vez y muxisimas grax por sus comentarios pasados, perdon por no agradecerles como siempre pero esq mi compu todavia no me la regresan y ahorita ya me tengo que ir.**

**cuidense muxisimo y nos vemos pronto**

**marian.**


End file.
